canciones de amor
by sakuracc69
Summary: sakura y sasuke estudian en la universidad, y están enamorados, solo que no lo aceptan, y gracias a sus compañeros descubren que el amor es capaz de todo. Una historia de amor y decepción enmarcada en la cuidad de konoha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, es de universo alternativo sobre sakura y sasuke, y hinata y naruto. Espero que les guste.

**DECLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

* * *

**Canciones de amor**

INO POV.

Esto es increíble, recién abrimos doble k (Konoha karaoke) y ya toda la universidad está aquí. Pero, ¿cómo empezó todo?, muy sencillo, el local era muy pequeño para atender a toda la clientela del restaurante ichiraku, así que se mudaron y pusieron el local a la venta, incluyendo sillas, mesas y enfriadores, (ya saben, local nuevo, cosas nuevas) así que al gran Shikamaru se le ocurrió la genial idea de que el, Chouji y yo lo compráramos y pusiéramos un karaoke bailable, es decir que las personas pueden bailar las canciones que cantan las personas del karoke o sentarse en una mesa a comer, beber y deprimirse.

Hoy es sábado y han venido mis amigas, sakura, sumamente inteligente que estudia medicina, y hinata, otra genio, que estudia negocios, ya que es la heredera de una gran empresa. Además esta tenten, una estudiante de educación física que nos ayudara los fines de semana, y temari, una estudiante de intercambio que también está en educación física, pero va adelante.

Temari no vino sola de su país, con ella vinieron sus hermanos menores, gaara a estudiar negocios, y kankuro teatro. La presencia de las mujeres siempre atrae a los hombres, así que tenemos kiba y shino, estudiantes de veterinaria, neji estudiante de negocios y primo de hinata, quien no puede salir si no la acompaña su primo, y lee, estudiante de educación física, el amigo de todos que trata de guiar a neji, naruto y Sasuke, que estudian negocios, por el buen camino, quienes a propósito no han llegado esta noche, ya que debían presentar opcionales para no perder estrategia y planeación, materia que nos da el padre de Shikamaru, quien debió sentarse con ellos a explicarles cada detalle de los temas de los exámenes para que salvaran su trasero de una habilitación, lo cual era realmente un desafío, por que los exámenes eran el 80% de la definitiva, y estaban por ende obligados a ganarlos.

Naruto: ¡Ino!, hemos venido a celebrar – le dijo mientras le entregaba unas hojas, que Ino reviso cuidadosamente  
Ino: ¡5 no lo puedo creer!..., a ver, quiero verlos  
naruto le enseña a Ino un tatuaje temporal con la A, de aprobado en su brazo derecho, ya que le habian prometido a Shikamaru que se aprobaban se tatuarían temporalmente la letra A en su brazo derecho.  
Ino: esto tiene que verlo Shikamaru, búsquense una mesa ¿sí? –les dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la barra de licor que atendía Shikamaru.

Naruto: teme, ¿Por qué esa cara, es que ni siquiera una buena nota te levanta el ánimo?  
Sasuke: dobe, eso solo significa que aumentaran las expectativas sobre mi  
Naruto: deja de quejarte, al menos tú no debes encargarte del negocio, limítate a ayudar a tu hermano…-un rugido estomacal lo saco de su concentración así que se fue a buscar algo de comer en la barra de alimentos que atiende Chouji-  
Naruto: Chouji, dos perros calientes  
Chouji: claro, ¿Qué?, ¿ganaron estrategia y planeación?  
Naruto: eso es lo que estamos celebrando jajaja,  
Neji: vaya ¿en serio?, -con tono sarcástico- pensé que venían a buscar novia  
Lee: la noche es joven chicos, neji deberías buscar a tenten e invitarla a salir  
Neji: lee, idiota, no vez que está ocupada  
Naruto: pues si no te das prisa te la van a ganar, por lo menos hazle saber que estas acá.  
Neji: naruto… hinata anda por ahí…  
Naruto: nee, mejor me marcho, pienso ahogarme en alcohol.

Mientras tanto en la barra de licores

Shikamaru: ¿esto es posible?...  
Ino: si, y ya le vi el tatuaje  
Shikamaru: que problemático, tendré que cumplir mi parte del trato  
Ino: ¿tu parte?  
Shikamaru: si, debo prepararles un coctel especial  
Ino: ¿estás hablando en serio?  
Shikamaru: claro, ahora se los mando  
Hinata: Shikamaru, 2 cervezas  
Ino: hinata, ya llego naruto  
Hinata: ¿y?... –roja-  
Ino: por favor –y se fue dejando a hinata apenada  
Sakura: hinata, no te avergüences, estamos aquí para celebrar nuestros primeros lugares  
Hinata: tienes razón, de vez en cuando debemos divertirnos…  
Sakura: ¡esa es la actitud!... ya vengo voy al baño

Sasuke pov

La vi cuando salía de baño de chicas, vestido negro al cuerpo, zapatos plateados, cabello suelto, maquillaje suave, no parecía un medico. Naruto seguro se pondría a conversar con los chicos y yo no estaba de ánimo. Antes la vi con hinata en la barra de licor, seguro iría hacia allá, pero para llegar tendría que cruzar la pista, esa era mi oportunidad.

Sakura pov

Cuando salí del baño, vi que todos se empezaron a reunir en la pista para escuchar cantar a shino y kiba en el karaoke, así que tome un lugar en el círculo, cuando Sasuke, un desagradable compañero de hinata, se me acerca con aire de despreocupado, tengo que admitir que se ve sexy, eso explica por que todas las jovencitas del campus caen a sus pies, solo que después de tratarlo con cierta frecuencia, concluí que no es un tipo serio.

Sasuke: ¿A dónde vas?  
Sakura: vaya, así que es cierto, están acá  
Sasuke: si, estamos vivos  
Sakura: felicidades, voy a buscar a hinata  
Sasuke: déjala, solo espera que naruto la encuentre-rodeo la de la cintura de la chica con su brazo-y se olvidara de ti-  
Sakura: no seas gracioso-liberándose del chico, tenía razón el idiota- hinata es una chica seria y … -en ese momento fue interrumpida por Ino  
Ino: Sasuke, sakura, aquí les manda Shikamaru, cortesía de la casa-dijo la rubia y se retiro

Sakura pov

Ino llego como caída del cielo, necesitaba un calmante, la cercanía de Sasuke me ponía de los nervios, pero siempre lograba distraerme o ignorarlo simulando que conversaba con hinata, ¿Dónde estaba mi amiga cuando la necesito?

Me tome el trago de un sorbo, ante la mirada atónica de Sasuke, lo cual fue un error porque se me subió a la cabeza, de repente note la canción que empezó a sonar, cantada por shino y kiba en el karaoke, me olvide de todo y comencé a seguirle el ritmo, y el idiota empezó a moverse con migo, no bailaba mal el condenado, bueno desde que solo fuera una canción y no pasara a mayores estaría bien, después de todo había venido a celebrar

Mientras tanto naruto, por ir buscando a Sasuke, no se fijo y se tropezó con hinata

Naruto: perdón, ¿hinata?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –gritando por que el alto volumen del sonido de la música no los dejaba hablar-  
Hinata: naruto… bueno… sakura insistió en celebrar nuestras calificaciones, me dijo que iría al baño pero no la encuentro…  
Naruto: Sasuke también se perdió…

De repente empieza a formarse un alboroto en la pista de baile, y ellos se asoman para ver quien bailaba, oh sorpresa, eran Sasuke y sakura, bailando en medio de la pista.

Naruto: Hinata ¿quieres? –ofreciéndole el perro caliente que había comprado para Sasuke.  
Hinata: ¿y Sasuke?  
Naruto: el puede alimentarse solo  
Ino: aquí les manda Shikamaru, cortesía de la casa-dijo Ino mientras les pasaba dos vasos del coctel que Shikamaru les preparo- es lo mismo que están tomando ellos-dijo señalando a sakura y Sasuke-  
Naruto: vamos a la mesa  
Hinata: pero sakura…-¿tenía que ponerse a bailar con Sasuke en este momento?, se preguntaba la pelinegra-  
Naruto: ella está bien atendida ¿no te parece?

Después de bailar, Sasuke y Sakura empezaron a contarse cosas de los amigos, de la universidad y de ellos, pero cuando Sasuke empezó a hablarle bonito y la charla se hizo muy comprometedora, ella detecto sus intenciones, así que se fue a la mesa pero él la siguió, después de cerrar, las chicas esperaban a Ino para irse con ella al campus.

Naruto: oye hinata, ¿Cómo conociste a shino y kiba?  
Hinata: un día Akamaru se me acerco buscando algo y kiba llego tras él, empezamos a hablarnos, y me presento a shino por que siempre están juntos y termine presentándoles a sakura e Ino  
Neji: hinata, voy a acompañar a tenten a su casa…  
Lee: ooh, neji tiene un cita…  
Neji: no seas idiota…  
Hinata: primo…-como me puede hacer esto, ya verá lo voy a delatar, pensaba hinata mientras se ponía roja como un tomate- tranquilo yo me regreso con sakura…  
Sasuke: de ella me encargo yo…-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona  
sakura: … -le sobraban ganas de volarle un par de dientes, pero no valía la pena montar un show, así que mejor se puso de pie-vamos hinata, Ino nos espera.  
Sasuke: espera…  
Naruto: bacca, no vez que la ofendiste, ¡adiós hinata!

Sai, un estudiante de artes enamorado de Ino, se había ofrecido a llevarlas hasta el campus, ya en su cuarto se pusieron a charlar

Ino: ¿y qué tal la pasaron?  
Sakura: cumplí mi objetivo de divertirme, así que no voy a quejarme, a pesar del idiota de Sasuke…  
Hinata: valió la pena ir, aunque mañana la cabeza me estalle.-todas rieron ante este comentario  
Ino: las vi muy pegadas a Sasuke y Naruto, espero que sepan lo que hacen  
Hinata: ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Sakura: porque son unos idiotas juerguistas  
Ino: pero Sasuke además es un todo un don juan.

Sakura pov

Ino tenía razón, no puedo dejarme engatusar, afortunadamente reaccione a tiempo y volví al campus con Ino y Hinata, o si no el se hubiera salido con la suya, además no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, iré a casa por una semana y luego el viaje de vacaciones.

Los chichos volvieron al campus como pudieron, es decir que llamaron un taxi, y al igual que las mujeres se pusieron a charlar.

Naruto: oye, sakura baila bien, quién lo diría, permaneció todo el semestre en la biblioteca, pero hoy estaba diferente  
Sasuke: claro dobe, estaba ebria  
Naruto: ¿te gusta, verdad?  
Sasuke: siempre creí que podía ser distinta, pero me sorprendió con ese baile, digo, es un medico después de todo.  
Naruto: ¿te gusta o no?  
Sasuke: si, pero ya sabes cómo soy con las mujeres  
Naruto: hinata me dijo que ir a doble k fue su idea  
Sasuke: ¿en serio?, quien lo diría, una sorpresa tras otra.  
Naruto: a propósito, tus padres enviaron ese sobre para ti-dijo pasándole el sobre a Sasuke  
Sasuke: vaya, son tiquetes, ¿será un premio por pasar todas las materias?, o ¿me quieren lejos de casa?, nunca lo sabré.  
Naruto: ¿prefieres trabajar en el negocio familiar durante las vacaciones?  
Sasuke: bacca.

¿Será que Sasuke puede llegarle al corazón a sakura?, ¿será que por acción de la gravedad naruto y hinata se dan cuenta de su amor?, ¿será que la autora de este fic está loca? (Sobrina: si XDXDXDXD), todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

que tal? muy malo?, muy bueno? por fa review para saber como mejorar, arigato! nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA HOLITAS! aquí reportandome con el segundo capi, espero que les guste...

**DECLAIMER**: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

* * *

Canciones de amor:

Capitulo 2:

Sakura pov:

Es el viernes de la primera del semestre y ya los profesores empezaron a explotarnos, kabuto sensei, de medicina social, quiere organizar una conferencia de medicina en combate con la general Tsunade como ponente y mi misión es contactarla, lo cual es muy difícil, ella es una mujer muy ocupada. Ino se va desde las 6 pm a doble k y no regresa si no hasta las 11:30 pm, o después de cuadrar la caja, Hinata también se va a las 6 a la biblioteca a estudiar con naruto, quien no quiere volver a vivir las angustias del semestre pasado, de manera que no las veo hasta muy tarde, así que decidí invertir mi tiempo en algo productivo, al terminar la clase tomo mi bolso y salgo del salón, cuando…

Sasuke: hola sakura  
sakura: hola Sasuke ¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?-una pregunta más por cortesía que por interés  
Sasuke: bien, mis padres querían enviarme lejos, pero vendí los boletos y me quede en casa jugando con la consola, y tu ¿Qué tal?  
Sakura: pase una semana en casa, luego fui de viaje con los médicos sin fronteras por las reservas indígenas.  
Sasuke: ahhhh… -a lo brenan, pensó sasuke (si sasuke lee a kathy reichs ¿algún problema)- y ¿A dónde vas?  
Sakura: a la enfermería, quiero ver si Shizune san necesita ayuda  
Sasuke: ahhhh, porque mejor no te cambias, te invito un trago en doble k.-dijo el pelinegro obstruyendo el paso de la pelirosa  
Sakura: noooo-alzando una ceja ante la invitación del chico  
Sasuke: ¿de verdad piensas perder del tiempo en ese agujero?-sin quitarse del camino de la chica  
Sakura: estudio ME-DI-CI-NA- alzando la otra ceja-  
Sasuke: es cierto  
Sakura: y si no es mucha molestia quisiera llegar antes de que Shizune san cierre  
Sasuke: entonces te acompaño y después nos vamos a doble k

Al llegar la enfermería Sasuke se quedo afuera y sakura entro.

Sakura: Hola Shizune san…  
Shizune: hola sakura san –el saludo de sakura distrae a Shizune y esta se tropieza y deja caer la caja con medicamentos que estaba moviendo-T.T  
Sakura: te ayudo :)  
Shizune: si gracias… ¿qué tal el semestre?  
Sakura: bien. Kabuto sensei quiere organizar una conferencia con Tsunade  
Shizune: ¿Tsunade?, ¿has dicho Tsunade?, ¡tienes que conseguirme un boleto sakura chan!  
Sakura: jaja claro, pero primero debo contactarla para saber si es posible  
Shizune: ¿por cierto, a que vienes?,  
Sakura: oh es cierto, ¡quería ver si necesitabas ayuda con la enfermería!-ante este comentario rieron-  
Shizune: siempre hace falta ayuda  
Sakura: entonces volveré el lunes después de las 6 ¿te parece?  
Shizune: gracias, y ¿Por qué te ofreces como voluntaria?  
Sakura: bueno, será como hacer prácticas, en lugar de leer novelas, aprovechare mí tiempo, además las chicas están en sus asuntos  
Shizune: ¿y no tienes un novio?  
Sakura: no ¿y tú?- aunque todos sabían que Shizune está enamorada de kabuto sensei.  
Shizune: no, creo que debería de ir con más frecuencia a doble k- ambas rieron ante este comentario-

Entre charla y risa dieron las 9 de la noche y Shizune debía cerrar, al salir encuentra a cierto joven sentado en el suelo del pasillo.

Shizune: ¿necesitas algo?  
Sakura: ¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí?  
Shizune: nos vemos sakura  
Sakura: ¡adiós!  
Sasuke: ¿nos vamos a doble k?  
Sakura: ya te dije que no –dijo mientras empezaban a caminar- mañana tengo que hacer muchos deberes y quiero empezar temprano.  
Sasuke: vamos, no me digas que no te gusto bailar con migo –dijo mientras encerraba a la pelirosa con su cuerpo contra una pared, ella se encontró de frente con los ojos negros del joven…

Recordó la noche en doble k, el aliento del chico en su cuello, sus manos sobre su piel, los movimientos, la luz de discoteca, la canción…, las intenciones del chico, así que reaccionó

Sakura: no soy del tipo de mujeres con las que acostumbra relacionarse joven Uchiha, le advierto, ALÉJESE, si no quiere ganarse el problema más grande en el que jamás se ha visto involucrado.  
Sasuke: vaya, que agresiva, creo que te sientan bien los tragos –dijo, viendo la seriedad de la chica decide liberarla-  
Sakura: buenas noches-dijo la chicha, sin notar que al girarse dejo caer algo de su bolso, el chico solo la contempla mientras se marcha, ya se iba del lugar cuando noto el papel y lo recogió-  
Sasuke: oye…-pero ella ya se había ido, sin darle mucha importancia lo guardo y se fue a doble k.

Mientras tanto sakura llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta agitadamente

Hinata: sakura ¿estás bien?  
Sakura: si, solo me encontré con Sasuke Uchiha –dijo mientras dejaba su bolso en la mesa  
Hinata: siempre te pone de los pelos Sasuke, ¿verdad?  
Sakura: si, me invito a doble k, ¿pero que se ha creído?  
Hinata: la otra noche bailaste con el…  
Sakura: estaba ebria, bueno el también, solo así haría algo como eso.

Flash back sakura:

Era el día del festiva en del fin de semestre, desayunaba con temari y tenten en la cafetería, de pronto aparece Karin, una estudiante de medicina bastante odiosa y con mala reputación.

Karin: oye tu pelo chicle, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes andando de resbalosa con Sasuke?  
Sakura: no pretendo nada con nadie en particular  
Karin: no te hagas, te vi en doble k el sábado, si te vuelves a acercar a Sasuke…  
Sakura: mide tu ph acido sulfúrico, -temari y tenten soltaron una risita-, primero, bailar con alguien no significa que te interese, segundo, si tanto quieres a ese idiota, puedo envolverlo en papel de regalo para ti.  
Karin: no finjas, botas las babas por él, pero Sasuke jamás se fijara en alguien como tú, ratón de biblioteca.  
Sakura: prefiero ser un ratón de biblioteca que ser una zorra maicera.  
Karin: ¿te ofendiste?  
Sakura: soy médico, por respeto a mi profesión no menosprecio a nadie ni me creo más importante que los demás, pero no me interesa relacionarme con alguien como él.

Fin flash back sakura

Hinata: no te preocupes, como tú lo dijiste, no son más que unos idiotas juerguistas, y sasuke además es un don juan  
Sakura: ¿y qué tal tú con naruto?  
Hinata: -roja- si se esfuerza lo suficiente podría obtener buenas notas  
Sakura: esos dos no tienen remedio.

Al llegar a doble k Sasuke se reúne con naruto y Shikamaru en la barra

Naruto: teme, ¿cómo se te ocurre fijarte en sakura haruno?  
Shikamaru: es la única chica del campus a la que no le interesas.  
Sasuke: ¿a que se refieren?  
Shikamaru: solo piénsalo, ella es una chica inteligente y talentosa que ama su carrea,  
Naruto: es decidida y tiene sus metas claras, le espera un futuro brillante y –por el uniforme de medicina- un blanco porvenir,  
Shikamaru: ¿Quién sabe?, quizá haga su residencia en el mejor hospital del país, se comprometa con un especialista de alto nivel y se gane una beca para estudiar en el extranjero-si, a Shikamaru también le gusto a corazón abierto, o grey's anatomy-  
Naruto: en cambio tu, eres un flojonazo al que su padre le paga una carrea para que pueda sobrevivir algún día, ¿Por qué se interesaría en ti? –la sinceridad de naruto provoco que Sasuke se fuera al señor rincón-  
Sasuke: no debí haber nacido –un aura negra al estilo anime lo rodeaba mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con el dedo-  
Naruto: admítelo teme, sakura Haruno es de otro nivel, mejor dicho, de otro mundo, y al menos que cambies, jamás se interesara por ti, pero hay muchas chicas que te adoran tal como eres –pero lejos de mejorar, su ataque empero cuando de fondo Neji empezó a cantar:

ella y el (ricardo arjona)

Ella es de la habana, él de nueva york  
ella baila en tropicana, a él le gusta el rock  
ella vende besos en un burdel  
mientras él se gradúa en u.c.l.a  
Ella es medio marxista, él es republicano  
ella quiere ser artista, él odia a los cubanos  
él cree en la estatua de la libertad  
y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad.  
Él ha comido hamburguesas  
ella moros con cristianos  
él, el champagne con sus fresas  
ella un mojito cubano  
ella se fue de gira a yucatan  
y él de vacaciones al mismo lugar.  
Mulata hasta los pies, él rubio como el sol  
ella no habla inglés, y él menos español  
él fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar  
que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar.  
Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre  
el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.

Después de que Sasuke superara su ataque emocional, con unas cuantas cervezas, se regresaron al campus. Lo que le dijeron los chicos no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pero no importa como, sakura caería en su redes. Al quitarse la ropa, encontró el papel que se la cayo a la pelirosa, era una solicitud para una cita con Tsunade sama, la medico y general de la primera brigada del ejército con sede en esa ciudad, una cita difícil de conseguir para cualquiera, menos para él, claro gracias a las influencias. Ya le devolvería ese papel el lunes, cuando quizá ya se le hubiese pasado el enojo, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

¿Será que a sakura le interesa Sasuke a pesar de ser un inútil?, ¿Será que Naruto se está esforzando lo suficiente?, ¿conseguirá sakura la cita con tsunade?, ¿tendrá sasuke otro ataque emo?, ¿se aproxima el apocalipsis zombie? (mi sobri dice que si, ¡ALICE RULES! –cof cof ), todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capis, ¡no se los pierdan!

* * *

bueno, que tal? mejor o peor?, subiré la conti cuando tenga rewievs!, nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

WAZU WAZU!, como lo prometí aquí esta la conti, hice un gran esfuerzo,

**DICLAIMER** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

Capitulo 3

Jueves, 5:30 de la tarde

Cierta chica pelirosa se encontraba frente a la habitación de Sasuke, pero, ¿Por qué había llegado ahí?... ah, es cierto

Sakura flash back:

Lunes en la mañana

-¿donde carajos puse la solicitud?- decía mientras revolvía desesperadamente su casillero  
-¿buscas esto?- dijo el chico mientras le entregaba el papel en perfecto estado, a la chica le volvió el alma al cuerpo[1]  
-¿Dónde lo encontraste?- pregunta la pelirosa con asombro  
-se te cayó el viernes en la noche cuando nos despedimos- dijo el chico como si fuese lo más obvio  
-Gracias –era lo mínimo que podía decirle ella  
-¿sabes? , esa cita es algo difícil de conseguir- dijo el chico recargándose en los casilleros  
-dime algo que no sepa- responde la chica tranquilamente, tratando de ignoralo  
-por ejemplo, ¿que puedo conseguir esa cita diez veces más rápido de lo que tú lo harías?- pregunta el chico buscado despertar el interés de ella  
-ya -alzo una ceja, ¿acaso es hora de presumir?, pensó la chica mientras se giraba para tomar los libros del día, ocultándose tras la puerta abierta de su casillero la cual le servía de escudo  
-solo tengo una condición- dice el joven, continuando con su intento de llamar la atención de la chica  
-te escucho –en realidad si pero no le interesaba, así que busco sonar indiferente  
-tu y yo, el sábado en doble k –dijo el chico, pero esas palabras enojaron a sakura, quien cerró el casillero de un portazo  
-GRACIAS- dijo la chica con firmeza -pero si consigo algo será por MIS medios- y se marcho

Fin sakura flash back

Y esa fue la última vez que se cruzo con él esa semana, después de eso intento por todos los medios conseguir la dichosa cita, se le agotaba el tiempo y solo quedaba una opción, así que contra su buen juicio, y los consejos de sus amigas, que estaban al tanto de la propuesta, decidió apelar al baboso del siglo:

-¿hola?- pregunto el ojinegro al ver a la chica en su puerta  
-tú ganas, -rodando lo ojos -pero quiero una fecha y hora para hoy en la noche, si no olvídalo – dijo la chica con seguridad  
-cuenta con eso- con su típica sonrisa hipnotizante (inner: estúpido y sensual sasuke)  
- ok, búscame en…-indicaba la pelirosa  
- en la enfermería, estudias medicina- dijo el chico repitiendo aburridamente lo que ella muy amablemente le recordó la otra noche  
-me alegra que lo recuerdes- dijo con un tono oscuro que ocultaba su sorpresa

45 minutos más tarde, el chico entra a la enfermería moviendo una tarjea de derecha a izquierda frente a la cara de sakura, de manera hipnótica

- ¿la quieres verdad?- pregunto el chico con tono burlón  
-sabes que si – dijo con seguridad- pero tengo una condición-  
-¿siempre eres tan precavida?- pregunto el chicho, la pelirosa alzo las cejas- solo no intentes huir- dijo el chico medio advirtiéndola  
-quiero que me traigas al campus cuando lo pida, o en su defecto que me dejes en manos de Ino o Hinata cuando ellas o yo lo consideremos conveniente- dijo la chica con seriedad  
-si tu lo dices – subiendo y bajando los hombros en señal que la hora del regreso la decidía la chica- pero si te escapas cancelare la cita con tsunade– completo el chico insinuando, pero en ese momento llega Tenten ayudando a Lee que al parecer estaba lastimado un brazo  
-¡Shizune san!- llama la chica de los rollos  
-hoy no viene, pero yo estoy capacitada y autorizada para prestarle los primeros auxilios –dijo sakura mientras entre los tres ponían a Lee en la camilla- ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto la pelirosa  
-se cayó mientras entrenábamos parkur –explico tenten, sasuke da 2 pasos…  
- T_T me duelen mi hombro y mi brazo derecho–se quejo Lee, mientras sasuke se acerca a la puerta disimuladamente  
-esta dislocado, debo encajarlo y luego inmovilizarlo –explica la pelirosa ¿A dónde crees que vas? –le pregunta sakura a sasuke, quien se para en seco con la mano casi en la puerta- ayúdame a sostenerlo mientras lo atiendo  
-¿eso duele?- pregunta cejotas  
-Lee, no voy a mentirte- dice sakura  
- mírame lee, concéntrate en mirarme –le dice tenten a lee mientras sasuke sostiene su peso 3… 2…1  
-aaaaaa- grita cejotas  
- te recuperaras- dice tenten, ignorando el grito de su amigo lastimado como si estuviera exagerando  
- pon tu mano acá –le dice sakura a sasuke mientras pone la maño del pelinegro en donde la necesita para poder alejarse a buscar lo que necesita para atender a lee  
-¿quieres un dulce? –le pregunta sasuke a lee al ver que no deja de quejarse  
-lo mejor es que entre por urgencias a una clínica –dice la pelirosa mientras entablilla a Lee-le tomaran radiografías para evaluar el daño y le darán algo para el dolor.  
-yo me encargo –dijo tenten ayudando a un lee casi inconsciente a bajar de la camilla  
- gracias sakura chan- dice lee medio moribundo  
- recuerden llevar la póliza de estudiante y la identificación de Lee –les dice mientras ellos abandonan la enfermería  
-en verdad estudias medicina –dice el pelinegro al ver que se quedaban solos- yo no podría estar tan tranquilo…  
-actuaste serenamente- dice la chica  
-no cualquiera pone un brazo en su lugar- dice el chico como argumentando su punto  
-es más fácil dañar que reparar- dice la chica con desaliento  
- ni formula un medicamento- continua el pelinegro  
-dime algo que no sepa- dice la chica medio sonriendo  
- es fácil hablar contigo- responde el chico, también medio sonriendo  
-me dejas sin palabras- responde la chica con tono sarcástico  
-dime algo que no sepa –giña un ojo y da la espalda a la chica, despidiéndose con un ademán de la mano al salir de la enfermería

La chica se dedica a poner orden en la enfermería y sale de ahí a las 9 pm, al entrar al cuarto se recuesta en la puerta y se deja caer, para encontrarse de cara con Hinata e Ino:

-sakura ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Ino preocupada  
- Ino ¿Qué hacer aquí?- pregunta la pelirosa, ya que su amiga suele llegar mucho más tarde-  
- tengo exposición mañana- explica la rubia  
-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunta Hinata, igual de alarmada que Ino  
- conseguí la cita con Tsunade- suelta la pelirosa  
- ¡eso es genial! –Exclama la ojiceleste  
- Ino, ¿no sabes lo que tuvo que hacer sakura para eso? –pregunta Hinata  
- sakura, no me digas que saldrás con sasuke – pregunta la rubia con tono amenazador  
-si, T_T – la pelirosa estalla en llanto  
-oh sakura- dice Hinata con preocupación  
- ¿podemos hacer algo?- pregunta la rubia  
-solo quiero que se aseguren de que regrese al campus directo desde doble k –pide sakura a sus amigas secándose las lagrimas  
-cuenta con eso, mi primo me debe una salida por cubrirle lo de ten ten, así que no me delatara- asegura Hinata  
- o puedes regresarte con migo – agrega la rubia  
- gracias chicas – dice la pelirosa ya más calmada

Sábado en la noche:

Sakura pov:  
Al entrar en doble k me cegó la luz de discoteca que adornaba la pista de baile, una bola de vidrio que colgaba del techo y reflejaba luces de muchos colores.

hola chicos –saludo Ino con una bandeja de tragos para repartir –esa mesa esta libre –señalando una de las mesas del fondo- ahora los atiendo-  
-vamos –tomando a la pelirosa por la cintura  
-puedo caminar sola –liberándose del abrazo del chico  
- oye, ¿y para que es esa cita con Tsunade, quieres ir al medico? –pregunto el pelinegro mientras se sentaban  
-planeamos una conferencia de medicina en combate, -responde la chica-¿Por qué querría ir al medico?- pregunta extrañada al chico  
- no lo se, ¿un retraso?- dice el chico distraídamente, sin entender la gravedad de sus palabras  
-a diferencia de usted, joven Uchiha, puedo considerarme una persona responsable- dijo la chica, claramente ofendía por el comentario del pelinegro, en ese momento llega Ino para tomar el pedido  
-¿que les sirvo?- pregunta la rubia  
- dos cervezas –respondió el chico al ver que sakura seguía enfadada con el, Ino escribe el pedido y se marcha, ellos se quedan en un silencio incomodo  
- si estas sola es por que quieres, cualquiera se fijaría en ti- dice el pelinegro para romper el silencio  
-no es asunto suyo, además, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy sola?- pregunta la chica enojada-  
- intuición- responde con una de sus sonrisas  
-¿tú no eres cualquiera, verdad? – pregunta la chica, ya más calmada, después de reflexionar unos momentos las palabras del ojinegro, pero este guarda silencio, por lo que ella continua- tienes razón, estoy sola porque quiero, quiero esperar a alguien que entienda lo que significa ser medico – dice la pelirosa, sin saber que hace dándole explicaciones a semejante imbécil  
- ¿otro medico?- pregunta el pelinegro fingiendo menos interés del que realmente sentía  
-no lo se, es lo más probable – responde la chica- no tengo un club de fans, ¿sabe?- dice la pelirosa con tono un poco áspero  
- ¿un club de fans?- pregunta el pelinegro con curiosidad  
- la horda de chicas que lo persiguen- dice la pelirosa como si fuese lo más obvio  
- ninguna de ellas es lo que busco, ni me interesa, es más son un fastidio- responde el chico como si le molestara el tema  
- entonces, también estas solo por que quieres – dice la chica, en ese momento aparece Ino con la cerveza  
-aquí tienen ¿algo m…?-le preguntaba la rubia al pelinegro cuando descargaba el pedido sobre la mesa, mientras la chica le hacia señas a la rubia para que no preguntara nada, el chico alza una ceja ante la acción de la pelirosa  
- tal ves luego- dice el pelinegro  
- estaré pendiente –dice la rubia, eso fue más una advertencia que un ofrecimiento y se retiro a seguir trabajando  
-¿sabes cual es tu problema?, -pregunto el chico ofreciéndole una cerveza- deberías estudiar menos y vivir más  
-y tu estudiar más y vivir menos- confronto la chica  
- tsk, por lo menos voy al día con la carrera –se defendió el pelinegro mientras le tendía la mano a manera de invitación  
- por los pelos, deberías decir –tomando la mano del chico, cualquier cosa para no seguir bebiendo

Y se dirigieron a la pista, era noche de música electrónica y el que mezclaba era Gaara, el hermano menor de temari, cuando aparecieron Hinata y naruto  
- hola chicos –saluda Hinata  
- ¡hinata! - Abrazando a su amiga como si no se vieran hace 5 años  
-dobe ¿que hacen acá?- pregunta el pelinegro al ver a los recién aparecidos  
-bueno, Hinata dijo que vendría sin Neji, así que aproveche –dijo el rubio, Hinata se puso roja y le dio un codazo a naruto  
-¿desde que hora están aquí? – Pregunta Hinata a su amiga  
- no hace mucho que llegamos- dice sakura  
-esa del fondo es nuestra mesa –le dice sasuke al rubio indicándole la mesa en que se ubicaron  
- nos vemos después –se despide naruto y se va a otra parte de la pista con Hinata.

Estuvieron un rato en la pista y luego se reunieron con Hinata y naruto en la mesa, hasta que sakura estuvo lo suficientemente ebria como aceptar regresar a la pista con sasuke, quien quería dejar un rato a solas a Hinata y naruto. Casi a la media noche, sakura se quedo sola en la mesa mientras los demás fueron por comida, de pronto aparece Karin

-felicidades, ganaste el titulo de la gata de turno de sasuke –dice la fastidiosa, que diga, la peliroja-  
- no me atrevería a quitarle ese titulo- responde sakura con indiferencia-  
-disfruta mientras puedas, por que terminara aburriéndose de ti y rebotara como un balón a mis manos – dice la loca, y se marcho, en eso llegan los demás y le pide a Hinata que la acompañe al baño

-¿Qué querría esa mujer?- pregunta Hinata un poco asustada  
- Creo que esta celosa por que "estoy" con sasuke, si supiera…-dice la pelirosa con pesadez  
-¿quieres que nos vayamos después de comer? – Pregunta Hinata mientras salían de baño  
- no, no quiero que piense que me intimida – responde sakura pensativa-  
-¿entonces? – Pregunta Hinata preocupada por lo que podría planear su amiga  
-quiero ver la cara de idiota que va a poner sasuke cuando no tenga lo que quiere – responde sakura con seguridad

¿Será que sakura logra llegar a salvo al campus, o caerá en la redes de sasuke "kun"? (si "kun"- ejem sigamos-) ¿Tendrá naruto las mismas intenciones con Hinata? ¿podrá Ino rescatar a sus mejores amigas de sus mejores clientes? ¿Chrona de soul eater es hombre o mujer? Todo esto y mucho más en los siguientes capis, ¡no se los pierdan!

* * *

[1] Es una expresión que se utiliza para cuando acabamos de pasar un susto, como si por 2 segundos perdiéramos de vista a nuestro hijo de 3 años en el supermercado y luego el nos hala la blusa al ver que lo buscamos ¿que sentirias, un gran alivio verdad?

que tal? mejor o peor?

Gracias a **kagome mel **chan por su consejo tan importante de verdad me ayudo, mil y mil GRACIAS.

Esta vez no puse canción por que en doble k era noche de musica electronica, es decir que gaara estaba siendo creativo jejejeje

Espero que les guste el cambio en la presentación, se aceptan todas la sugerencias que se hagan para mejorar.

Un review no cuesta nada y alienta mucho, y me entero de si les esta gustando o no el fic. Nos leemos?


	4. Chapter 4

3,2,1 Aquí autora reportándose desde un lugar no identificado donde los twifans han enloquecido, repito ENLOQUECIDO dada la proximidad de el estreno de la segunda parte de amanecer, algunas mujeres han entrado en estado de shock o crisis emocional debido al fin de la saga y han sido remitidas al hospital Princeton-Plainsboro (ojala caigan en manos de House), por otro lado, algunos hombres envidiosos han organizado una turba para cazar a edward cullen, se recomienda abastecerse de víveres y no salir de sus casas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, por favor siga las instrucciones de los cuerpos de socorro.

En otras noticias, este es el 4to capitulo del fic, ha llegado el día de la conferencia, pero sakura esta furiosa con sasuke por que karin la llamo gata al verla con él, mientras cupido hará de las suyas con hinata y naruto, bueno sin más, los dejo leer.

* * *

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece (y si así fuera no habría tanto relleno), es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

Capitulo 4

Sasuke pov

Desde que fuimos a doble k, el semestre se complico, cuando no estamos en clase o leyendo, organizamos una exposición u otro tipo de trabajo, ya sea resolver un sumario de preguntas o grabar un comercial, incluso ayer nos quedamos en hasta las 8 pm en biblioteca aplicando herramientas estadísticas para resolver problemas de control de procesos de producción, si dije "nos": naruto, Hinata, gaara, hasta Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru dejaron doble k en manos de sus padres para concentrarse en los exámenes que se aproximan, y por si fuera poco, organizaremos una conferencia… a sakura la veo de lejos por que todavía esta molesta y no quiere hablar con migo.

-hola sasuke… ¿has visto a Naruto?- pregunta tímidamente Hinata  
-no lo he visto desde las 5 que salimos de clase ¿Por qué? – Responde sasuke  
-etto… no, por nada – responde la chica poniéndose roja-  
-ya… ahora que recuerdo, cuando salimos de la biblioteca Naruto te invito a comer –dice el pelinegro con tono de sospecha, de pronto algo llama su atención  
-¡Abran paso!-gritaba kiba con una perrita en brazos, Shino iba tras el sosteniendo en alto una bolsa con un medicamento canalizado hacia la perrita  
-esos dos pueden escribir un libro sobre como vacunar a un animal –dice sasuke  
- si… parece que no somos los únicos a los que les sobra trabajo -dijo mientras ambos observaban a kanguro pasar con unas cajas, en ese momento suena por el speaker la campanilla del director, pero el que hablo no fue el

- ¡hola a todos!, -saluda frenéticamente naruto -esta es una canción para la mujer más bella de este campus – y empezó a sonar la quiero a morir en la voz de francis cabrel:

_Y yo que hasta ayer solo fuí un holgazán  
Y hoy soy el guardián de sus sueños de amor  
La quiero a morir _

_Podéis destrozar todo aquello que veís  
Porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear  
Como si nada, como si nada  
La quiero a morir _

_Ella borra las horas de cada reloj  
Me enseña a pintar transparente el dolor  
Con su sonrisa  
Y levanta una torre desde el cielo hasta aquí  
Y me cose unas alas y me ayuda a subir  
A toda prisa, a toda prisa  
La quiero a morir_

En ese momento aparece Naruto en el otro extremo del pasillo y grita ¡HINATA!, lo que hace que ella se ponga más roja, si es posible, y empieza a correr hacia ella cuando llega frente a ella la abraza y la alza y empieza a girar con ella

_Conoce bien cada guerra  
Cada herida, cada sed  
Conoce bien cada guerra  
De la vida y del amor también _

_Me dibuja un paisaje y me lo hace vivir  
En un bosque de lápices se apodera de mí  
La quiero a morir _

_Y me atrapa en un lazo que no aprieta jamás  
Como un hilo de seda que no puedo soltar  
No quiero soltar, no quiero soltar  
La quiero a morir _

_Cuando trepo a sus ojos me enfrento al mar  
Dos espejos de agua encerrada en cristal  
La quiero a morir _

Naruto: Hinata… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –la pregunta hace que la chica abra los ojos muy grandes-  
Hinata: si… -responde ella, y el chico feliz comienza a besarla-

_Solo puedo sentarme, solo puedo charlar  
solo puedo enredarme, solo puedo aceptar  
Ser sólo suyo, sólo suyo  
La quiero a morir _

_Conoce bien cada guerra  
Cada herida, cada sed  
Conoce bien cada guerra  
De la vida y del amor también _

_Y yo que hasta ayer solo fuí un holgazán  
Y hoy soy el guardián de sus sueños de amor  
La quiero a morir _

_Podeís destrozar todo aquello que veís  
Porque ella de un soplo lo vuelve a crear_  
_Como si nada, como si nada  
La quiero a morir_

NARUTO UZUMAKI, PRESENTARSE EN LA DIRECCION ¡DE INEMDIATO! – era la voz del director por el speaker, a Naruto se le pusieron los pelo de punta, así que Hinata y sasuke lo acompañaron  
-eres un dolor en el trasero Naruto… si no fueras un peligro potencial para la sociedad te expulsaría, ¿crees que esto es un karaoke? el uso de los implementos de la universidad debe ser autorizado – le gritaba jiraiya, en eso llega sakura

-por lo menos fue creativo- dijo la pelirosa  
-¿Qué haces aquí sakura?- pregunta Hinata  
-necesito al director, -responde la chica -tiene que recibir a la invitada y supuse que aun estaba regañando a Naruto –entonces cruza su mirada con la de sasuke, y el recuerda las ultimas palabras que escucho de ella

Sasuke flash back

-vamos solos a otra parte, podemos pasarla mejor –dijo el pelinegro al oído de la chica mientras bailaban-  
-tengo claras sus intenciones desde que bailamos la primera vez, -dijo sakura en tono de advertencia-aunque estoy muy ebria, esta bastante equivocado si cree que voy a seguirle el jueguito, joven Uchiha, menos después de que me llamaran "gata de turno" por su culpa,-guardo silencio unos segundos –aceptar esta oferta fue un error después de todo –  
-¿estas huyendo?- pregunta el chico  
- tómelo como quiera -dicho esto la pelirosa se fue a buscar a Hinata y regresaron al campus.

Fin sasuke flash back

-Sakura ¿podemos hablar? –pregunta el joven  
- si… -sakura le da una mirada de apoyo a Hinata y se alejan un poco, y empiezan a discutir en voz baja  
-sigues moleta con migo –reclama sasuke- no fui yo quien te llamo gata  
-pero fue por estar con usted- responde la chica enojada  
-tu aceptaste ir con migo – dice sasuke igual de furioso  
-estaba desesperada, no tenia opción, fuiste mi ultimo intento para conseguir la cita con Tsunade- responde la chicha aun enojada  
-si me dices quien fue – dice sasuke con frustración  
-eso no importa, no se repetirá por que no volverán a vernos juntos, -argumenta sakura -le sugiero que revise su relaciones-  
-¿crees que me relaciono mal?- responde el chico molesto, si algo le disgustaba era que le dijeran con quien tiene que juntarse  
-me llamaron "gata" ¿Qué quiere que piense?- pregunta molesta la chica, en eso se termina la discusión por que sale naruto de la oficina con el verano, seguido por el director-  
-espero que nadie tome tu ejemplo- sentencia el director  
-jiraiya sensei, pronto llegara la invitada, prometió recibirla ¿recuerda? – Pregunto la chica al director  
- claro, trata de compórtate el resto del semestre naruto, te estaré vigilando –y se va junto con sakura

En la entrada de la universidad minutos después:

-general, le presento a Jiraiya sensei, el director de la universidad… -dice sakura en el tono más formal que encuentra, pero Tsunade la interrumpe  
-¡hola jiraiya! – Dice Tsunade alegremente  
- ¡Tsunade! – Dice el director y le da un abrazo  
-disculpen ¿se conocen?- pregunta sakura sorprendida  
-¡por supuesto! –Responden Tsunade y Jiraiya al mismo tiempo  
-¡entonces por que ni pidió usted la cita cuando Kabuto sensei y yo se lo rogamos!- pregunta sakura un tanto ofendida  
-¿yo?, ¿darle una cita a el? ¡Jamás! – Dice Tsunade enojada  
-por eso – responde jiraiya como explicándole a sakura, a quien le cae una gotita al estilo anime  
-bueno, eso ya no importa – dice la chica apesadumbrada pensando en todo lo que había hecho por la cita –sigamos al auditorio

Entonces los 3 encabezados por sakura entraron al auditorio en medio de una romería y subieron al escenario, y la pelirosa empieza a hablar:

"estudiantes y docentes de medicina, es para mi un honor, darle la bienvenida a este campus, a la persona a una de las mejores médicos que ha formado esta universidad, y una de las personas con mayor experiencia en integrar la carrera militar y la medicina, la general Tsunade", y el auditorio rompe en aplausos, Shizune es la primera en ponerse de pie y casi cae desmayada en brazos de kabuto, pero se repuso a tiempo y empezó a grabar la conferencia

sasuke pov:

Mientras sakura iba por la invitada, yo me cole en el auditorio ayudando a llevar unos cables, entonces me oculte y vi cuando empezó la presentación, el director le dio la mano a la invitada y le ofreció el auditorio, luego bajo y se sentó en primera fila, sakura le entrego el mando del proyector a la invitada y bajo del escenario, se sentó junto a Shizune y comenzó a tomar apuntes en su laptop.

Dos horas después sasuke sale de su escondite.

-Buen trabajo- dice el pelinegro a sakura mientras la aplaude  
-¿estuviste allí todo el tiempo?- pregunta la chica sonrojada y un poco enojada  
-¿te pasa algo? – pregunta el chico ignorando la pregunta de la chica al notar el enojo en su voz, le hacia falta producir endorfinas, el sabia como hacerlo, y de paso el conocería la verdadera personalidad de la pelirosa  
-¿sabias que se conocían, Jiraiya y Tsunade? – Pregunta la chica, como si fuese el colmo- el podría haber conseguido la cita, así no hubiese tenido que soportarte  
-bueno, son 2 de los 3 estudiantes leyendas de esta universidad – dijo sasuke pasando por alto el comentario de sakura  
- ¿Quién es el otro? – Pregunta la chica cerrando su laptop  
-orochimaru, un empresario emprendedor, fundo una academia o algo así- dijo el chico mientras ella tomaba su bolso y empezaban a caminar – planeamos una conferencia con el de ponente  
- gracias – dice la chica, mientras cierran las puertas del auditorio ya sin luces  
-¿Por qué?, hiciste un buen trabajo, te lo ganaste- responde el chico  
-no hablo del aplauso, lo digo por la cita con Tsunade, sin ti nada de esto hubiese sido posible- dice sakura  
-¿quieres ver algo? – pregunta el chico  
- no – responde la chica con seguridad  
-vamos, te conviene – dijo el chico picando un ojo, a lo que la chica alza una ceja

Dicho esto se dirigen al gimnasio

-¿Crees que no se sobre la importancia del deporte? – Pregunta la chica con tono arrogante mientras sasuke le asegura unos guantes de boxeo  
- tal vez no sepas que ayuda a liberar la ira – dice el chico dándole una palmada en el trasero a sakura, enfureciendo a la chica, quien le lanza un golpe pero le pega a un saco de entrenar con el que el se protege  
-¿lo ves? –Pregunta el chico  
-eso fue… liberador, si – responde la chica lentamente, como si acabara de probar un helado delicioso  
-vamos, desahógate con ellas – dice el chico golpeando las almohadas de entrenar, sakura ni corta ni perezosa continuo atacándolo si piedad  
cuando las endorfinas hicieron efecto, tomaron un descanso  
-tienes potencial –dijo el pasándole una botella de agua  
-me lo pensare – respondió la chica-¿Cómo es que entrenas boxeo? – Pregunta la pelirosa  
-los chicos y yo solíamos venir cuando teníamos tiempo, antes de que Lee se lastimara- explica el pelinegro  
-Lee se esta recuperando rápidamente, seguro que pronto lo tendrán entrenando de nuevo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa  
-ya ves como te cambia el genio – dijo el sonriendo lascivamente, sakura le lanza un golpe que rebota en el estomago  
-ese me lo debías, pevertido- dijo la chica con tono de victoria  
-te debo una disculpa, –dijo el chico recuperándose del golpe- no pensé que se atrevieran a insultarte por estar con migo – dijo el chico  
-creo que ella hubiese tomado mi lugar en la cita de lo más contenta - dijo ella con sarcasmo  
-yo estoy feliz de que fueses tu – mirando los ojos verdes de la chica,- aunque los chicos crean que no tengo oportunidad contigo, me gustaría ser tu amigo  
-tu fama te precede, tienes un personalidad despectiva, te persigue un club de fans, dijo la chica como reclamándole- pero el prejuicio y el menos precio van contra mi ética profesional…- dijo resignadamente  
-¿amigos? –Pregunta el chico  
-si… amigos – dijo la chica

¿soportara naruto el castigo de jiraiya?, ¿que hará sasuke por sakura?, ¿ debería pedirle un consejo al gran tony stark? - ¡No, a mi, al gran ore-sama! ¡maka-chop! ¡gomen nassai!- ¿son familia estos dos?, todo esto y mucho más en los proximos capis, no se los pierdan!

* * *

¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, (inner: -espero que si- y se acomoda las gafas), me gusto mucho la canción del naruhina, creo que si alguien hace algo así por mi me derrito, (inner: ok no, debe hacer algo suficientemente potterico), tambien me gusto lo del golpe a sasuke.

**Gracias** a Kagome-mel, sakkuharuu y Felicigra por sus reviews, claro que la historia tiene un final... por las mullidas patas de pakun que así sera...

Bueno, me despido, déjenme un review ... si no (saco mi arco y mi traje quincy)


	5. Chapter 5

KONICHIWA! aquí la autora reportándose con un emocionante capítulo, espero que el anterior haya sido de su agrado...

**DICLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

En las semanas siguientes, sakura y sasuke se hicieron más cercanos, entrenaban en las mañanas y en las noches pasaba por la enfermería, es el viernes de la semana de parciales y la agonía esta a punto de terminar, después de tantas lagrimas, intentos de suicidio y subidas de faldas.

-solo faltan 2 exámenes y seremos libres como el aire- le decía un chico rubio de ojos azules a su amigo mientras llegaban al pasillo de sus casilleros, de pronto notan que las puertas de los casilleros tienen pegados con cinta adhesiva unos volantes:

"los estudiantes de teatro, y los actores de madera invitamos a la presentación de un capitulo del libro Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, hoy a las 7 pm en el teatro principal, como homenaje a esta obra, regálale una reliquia a alguien especial"

-oye ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto sasuke a su amigo que sostenía en su mano el dije de un collar que colgaba de su cuello pero que normalmente permanecía oculto en su ropa  
-¿Cuál es tu situación militar?- pregunto naruto  
-como estudie en la academia militar tuve mi libreta al terminar la preparatoria- responde sasuke  
- yo fui al ejercito, conocí a una general que no confiaba mucho en mi-  
-¿tsunade?- pregunto sasuke con interés  
-¿la conoces?- pregunta naruto con asombro  
-claro, fue nuestra instructora- responde sasuke con obviedad  
-una vez, me reto a ensamblar mi arma con los ojos cerrados, y lo logre, entonces me dio este- dijo apretando el collar – ya se a quien se lo regalare-y se fue dejando a sasuke con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, al abrir su casillero sus ojos se cruzan con una caja con el emblema de la familia Uchiha.

Durante el examen de la mañana naruto estaba muy concentrado, de hecho parecía saber las respuestas, a la hora del almuerzo, Hinata lucia el collar de Naruto.

-¿vendrás con migo a la obra Hinata?- pregunta naruto a la chica mientras toman asiento en la mesa que ocupada sasuke  
-¡claro!- respondió la chica entusiasmada –sasuke ¿invitaras a sakura, verdad?- pregunto la chica misteriosamente  
-a esa hora esta en la enfermería- respondió sasuke respondió ignorando el tono de la pregunta  
-pero a ella le hace falta salir un poco, y quien mejor que tu para invitarla- explico Hinata  
-además, si todo el mundo va a ir, ¿Qué pensara si no la invitas?  
-tsk- fue la respuesta del chico, lo que los otros 2 no sabían era que sasuke no estaba seguro de la respuesta de la chica  
-lo ves, eres un baca, por eso ella no seria tu novia- le reclamo naruto a sasuke

7 horas después en la enfermería  
-hola sasuke – saluda Shizune, ya acostumbrada a verlo todas las noches, mientras tanto sakura estaba organizando historias clínicas  
-que hay- saluda el chico –oye tu- dirigiéndose a sakura, que lo ignoraba -¿vas a ir así a la obra?, no es que me moleste, pero tal ves el resto de la humanidad vista de civil- dijo el chico  
-¿a que obra?- pregunto sakura  
- a la de Harry Potter que monto el grupo de kankuro- respondió el con toda obviedad  
-no iré, estoy muy ocupada- dice ella volviendo a su trabajo  
-¿y con quien se supone que iré? – pregunta el chico, a lo que ella levanta una ceja  
-deberías ir –dice Shizune- anda, yo me encargo de todo acá – le alienta ella con una sonrisa  
-pero Shizune- dice sakura  
-pero nada- interrumpe sasuke- tu jefe ya hablo- dijo el chico tomándola por la muñeca y sacándola de la enfermería  
-¡que se diviertan!- se despide Shizune

Al entrar en el teatro, vieron a todos sus amigos y ellos ocuparon 2 asientos vacios tras Hinata y Naruto, de pronto todo se oscureció y una voz empezó a narrar:

_"HARRY POTTER Y LAS RELIQUIAS DE LA MUERTE, CAPITULO 19: LA CIERVA PLATEADA"  
_La obra estuvo fabulosa, con humo, agua que salió de agujero el suelo que suponía la charca donde estaba la espada de gryffindor, efectos de explosiones y demás, al final Kankuro, Sasori y Deidara salieron del montaje para recibir la ovación del publico con la melodía de hedwig de fondo

-¿sabes?, el regreso de ron es vital para la historia- dice sakura – (inner: si, sakura es potterica, ¡fuck yeah Harry Potter!, ejem, tenia que decirlo)  
-si, pero el fin comienza cuando los atrapan los carroñeros- responde el chico, salen del edificio (inner: después del ataque Potterico de la autora) y mientras cruzan la plazoleta, algo llama su atención, algunos de sus amigos reían y charlaban y cantaban celebrando el fin de los exámenes, así que rodearon el edificio

-ven, quiero enseñarte algo – dijo el chico y subieron por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la azotea  
-es hermoso- dijo la chica observando la luna  
-vengo acá cuando los chicos me desesperan- dijo el pelinegro  
- tiene una vista asombrosa- dijo ella señalando el lago del campus rodeado por arboles, luego apoyo sus brazos en el muro que formaba el balcón, y guardaron silencio un rato  
-tengo algo para ti-dijo sasuke- y saco de su bolsillo la cajita con el emblema de la familia Uchiha  
-¿es por lo del volante?- pregunta la chica algo apenada, abriendo la caja y sacando de el una cadena con el emblema de la familia Uchiha  
-Más bien, es por que Naruto pensó de inmediato en Hinata, - dijo sasuke –los Uchiha se los damos a las mujeres que se han ganado un lugar en nuestro mundo-toma el collar de las manos de la chica y se pone- y que queremos a nuestro lado- sakura reflexiono ¿era su impresión o el chico le estaba dando un obsequio comprometedor?  
-espera- intervino la chica, antes de que de el ajustara el collar -¿es una especie de lazo que me une a ti y me marca como tu propiedad, igual que un perro?- pregunto la chica un poco indignada  
- ¿te ofende que te haga un regalo?- pregunto el chico preocupado, sakura bajo la mirada apenada por creer haber mal interpretado las intenciones del chico  
-discúlpame, es que siento como si me estuvieras pidiendo que fuera tu novia o algo parecido, a veces olvido que solo eres mi amigo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa (inner: un sasuke salvaje aparece, sakura usa friend zone y es muy efectivo)  
-guárdalo, no le había dado uno a nadie – y se marcha dejando a sakura pensativa

Y así termino la semana de parciales, a la cual le seguirá un mes antes de que empiecen los segundos parciales, Naruto corrió con suerte, como Neji comenzó a salir con tenten el sábado que sakura y sasuke fueron a doble k, Hinata logro negociar un "acuerdo formal de encubrimiento colaborativo tranquilizador y oportunista" mejor conocido como AFECTO, ella resulto ser buena influencia para Naruto, por primera vez paso todos los exámenes y están tan contentos que no se separan, razón por la cual Shikamaru y sasuke desayunaran juntos.

-¿has seguido entrenando boxeo?- pregunta Shikamaru a sasuke mientras buscan donde desayunar  
-tsk, todavía le debo una paliza a lee – responde sasuke como recordado que algo le duele (inner: su ego, será)  
-que problemático- dice Shikamaru, entonces llegan Lee y temari  
-el trabajo duro derrota al talento natural, mis queridos pupilos- dice el cejotas haciendo su pose cool- ¡que la llama de la juventud arda en su interior!- y le brilla un diente  
-¿ya te recuperaste?- pregunta Shikamaru con una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza  
-si, y no puedo descansar, aun tenemos mucho trabajo con el torneo- responde lee cual narrador deportivo  
-¿quieren que les ayude?, es un fastidio estar si nada que hacer  
-¿en serio estas libre, ganaste todos los exámenes?- dice temari deslizándose rápidamente hacia Shikamaru, nótese el tono misterioso y coqueto que usa  
-si, es un fastidio estudiar dos veces- dice Shikamaru aburridamente  
- si nos ayudas, mezclare en la fiesta del fin de semestre ¿Qué te parece?-pregunta la chica pícaramente  
- por mi esta bien

Mientras tanto, sakura estaba en la parte externa de una ventana del tercer piso atando un cartel que anunciaba una campaña contra el cáncer de mama, de pronto pierde el equilibrio y cae de casi 15 metros de altura, sasuke suelta su bandeja y sale corriendo para atraparla, pero la velocidad que traía la chica hacen que el caiga bajo su peso y se golpee la cabeza haciéndose una herida, los estudiantes que desayunaban a esa hora los rodean y Shizune se abre paso a tropicones para auxiliarlos, y con ayuda de Hinata y Naruto que llegaron primero los lleva a la enfermería.

-no te muevas, o no podre curarte- dice Shizune regañando al chico  
-estoy bien- dice sasuke cansado  
-no, no estas bien – dice sakura en un tono serio  
-Shizune, mejor dejémoslos solos- dice naruto  
- no tengo tiempo para lidiar con ustedes- y sale de la enfermería seguida de naruto y Hinata  
- en verdad no te entiendo – retomando la tarea que había empezado Shizune- ¿sabes que mandaste al traste tu imagen de hombre libre-  
-¿a que te refieres?- pregunta el chico, interrumpiendo la tarea de la chica  
- no te hagas, también escuchaste lo que decían cuando veníamos hacia acá, creen que estamos juntos- entonces suena el reloj de sakura marcando la hora en punto  
- tengo que irme, por la herida no te preocupes, no dejara cicatriz- dijo dándole la espalda- por cierto, gracias- dijo la chica saliendo de la enfermería, entonces entran naruto y Hinata, que estaban esperando afuera  
-teme, eso fue heroico, y más frente a toda la universidad- dijo naruto en tono de conclusión, sentándose en la silla de Shizune  
-¿será que a sasuke le gusta sakura?  
-vámonos- dijo el pelinegro rodando los ojos ante la pregunta de la chica

En la tarde, al llegar a su casillero, la chica encuentra una nota que decía "ven a al auditorio", como le quedaba de paso a la enfermería decide entrar, y se encontró con una sorpresa, sasuke

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta la pelirosa sorprendida, el chico activo el sonido con el mando y empezó a sonar iris de go goo dolls

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

cuando termina la canción, se acerca a ella despacio  
-en serio, después de todo, no te produzco nada- le pregunta el chico al oído- tal vez quedara inconsciente, pero tu piel se erizo cuando te toque- dijo el chico pasando su mano por el brazo de ella, sakura permanecía en silencio con la miraba abajo en señal de introspección, pero el chico la obligo a levantar el rostro –mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusto- dijo el chico sosteniéndole la mirada en los ojos verdes de la chica, ella se pierde en su mirada y el la sorprende con un ardiente beso en la boca, la chica por instinto opuso resistencia, pero termino cediendo, al final se separaron por falta de aire- ¿negaras que te gusto?- pregunto el recostado en el hombro de la chica, y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos  
-sasuke, esto es una locura, tu me atraes, pero eso no importa, nuestros mundos están separados, ¿Qué puedo esperar de esto, por cuanto tiempo seré tu juguete? - pregunto la chica al borde de las lagrimas, el toma el collar con el emblema por la cadena, a lo que la chica responde buscando los ojos del chico  
-te has ganado un lugar en mi mundo, ahora déjame ganarme un lugar el tuyo, quiero que estemos juntos- ella mira hacia otra parte para aclarar sus ideas, mientras una sonrisa se forma en el rostro del chico -después de todo lo que me ha costado tenerte así, en mis brazos, ¿crees que haría algo para alejarte de mi?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa para tratar de animarla, - ella se separa y fija una mirada seria en los ojos de sasuke  
-solo pido que no me lastimes- dijo la chica con seriedad- pero alguien estaba observándolos, cierta peliroja fastidiosa que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos tranquilos

¿Quién será esa peliroja tan fastidiosa? (Feli: ¿Enserio esa es una pregunta?) ¡Claro! Hay gente a la que le gusta el Sasukarin (Feli: Pero si les gustara no estarían leyendo esto) *mirada a la pantalla* ¿O sí? *musiquita archivos X* ¿Nominaran algún día a Kankuro a los Oscar? ¿Le devolverá Sasuke la paliza que le debe a Lee? ¿El capitán Hitsugaya será el mejor amigo del abominable hombre de las nieves?

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capis y como dicen por ahí *voz de presentador de pokémon* ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

* * *

¿emocionante?, espero que les guste, pongan un review si les gusto...

Gracias de nuevo a** felicigra** por su review, y a **kagome-mel** y **sakkuharuu** por seguir la historia, espero no decepcionarlas, me despido por ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	6. Chapter 6

KOOOOOONIIIIIIICHIIIIIWAAAA! eme aquí, después de tanto tiempo, con un capitulo en el que intento sacar el lado oscuro de sasuke y karin, claro que lo mejor aún estar por venir, espero que lo disfruten.

**DECLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

Capitulo 6

-Vaya, ya era hora – dijo un chico rubio a su amigo cuando Sasuke le conto lo sucedido entre el Sakura, mientras ellos y Hinata terminaban un trabajo en la biblioteca- finalmente te atreviste a pedirle que saliera contigo- como si estuviera terminando de contar un cuento –teme- dijo el rubio seriamente- no lo eches a perder, no es fácil convencer a alguien como ella, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Naruto mirando a los ojos negros de su amigo fijamente, un suspiro del pelinegro termino por darle la razón.

-si planean bien las cosas – intervino Hinata- puede que tengan un futuro feliz juntos-  
-¿a que te refieres?- preguntaron los 2 chicos  
-bueno, ya saben, en mi caso, al terminar la universidad me espera un empleo al lado de mi padre y mi primo, y el y yo algún día estaremos al frente de la compañía, formare una familia, escribiré un libro y plantare un árbol, Sakura tiene muchas opciones que considerar, en sus diversas decisiones, estés o no a su lado- dijo Hinata sin distraerse de su trabajo, de pronto deja de digitar y mira al pelinegro- alguien como ella quiere alguien que camine con ella no atrás-  
-¿terminaron?- dijo Sasuke aturdido por tanta información, pero sin demostrarlo  
-espera a ver a Ino- dijo Hinata, retomando su labor  
-y a los chicos- completo Naruto, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hinata  
-Miren, tal vez crean que no la merezco, pero ella me acepto y estaré con ella mientras ella así lo quiera…-  
-No es que no la merezcas- interrumpió Naruto- pero te conozco teme, si quieres estar a su lado, como dices, empieza por sentar cabeza-  
-¿como tú?- pregunto Hinata cómicamente, provocando la risa de los 3  
Los días transcurrieron pacíficamente, salvo por que Naruto y Hinata tenían razón, Ino junto con los demás chicos y chicas sermonearon a Sasuke sobre que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de tener a alguien como sakura, y hacer una purga completa de su personalidad, incluso Shikamaru, quien se convirtió en el héroe del torneo, el cual lo acerco bastante a Temari, aumentando el interés de ella por el.  
Pero no eran los únicos, Ino recibió (Inner: encontró colgado en su cuarto) un retrato de ella como solo Sai podría haberla visto, eso fue la tapa y ella callo rendida a sus pies. Gaara apareció en doble K con una niña de primer año y que resulto venir de la misma cuidad que ellos y se les suele ver como si fueran más que amigos.

-¿terminaste tus deberes?- pregunto un chica pelirosa al pelinegro que la abraza por la cintura mientras ella tomaba sus cosas del casillero  
-casi, solo falta terminar de instalar el sonido en el auditorio para la conferencia de Orochimaru mañana-  
-me alegro-dijo ella girándose para verle el rostro  
-¿sabes? Shizune pudo ingresar al ejercito, trabajara con Tsunade-  
-Su sueño echo realidad- dijo el pelinegro -¿y quien quedara a cargo de la enfermería?- pregunto el  
-no lo se, tal ves alguien de ultimo año, como practica- contesta ella- pero empezara la próxima semana  
-¿seguirás en la enfermería?- pregunto el chico  
-no lo se, dependerá de quien llegue- responde ella  
-despidamos a Shizune como es debido- dijo sasuke  
-¿estas seguro?- pregunto ella  
-claro, mañana, después de la conferencia- responde sasuke  
-¿podrías acompañarme a comprar la ropa para mañana?- pregunto el  
-esta bien, después de clase nos vamos-

Dicho y hecho, al terminar las clases sakura fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, al llegar encontró a Karin con esperándole

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta Sakura, abriendo su puerta  
-debiste quedarte sola, así no sufrirás cuando el te deje- dijo la peliroja, Sakura comprendió que no tenia caso negarlo  
-cuando me deje, será todo tuyo- dijo sakura, entrando a su habitación, pero Karin le impidió cerrar la puerta  
-ten cuidado, las cosas podrían cambiar de un momento a otro- y diciendo esto la chica se marcho

Sakura trato de ignorar las palabras de la peliroja, se cambio y fue a reunirse con sasuke, cual seria su sorpresa cuando la llevo al parqueadero y el desactivo a distancia la alarma de un volvo (inner: si, un volvo, si, como el de Edward Cullen).

Llegaron al centro comercial y (inner: luego de probar 30 combinaciones diferentes) eligieron un traje gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul de texturas (inner: quien se cree sakura, ¿anastasia steele?, yo: pervertida inner: pórtate seria, sasuke no se compara con christian grey o Edward Cullen yo: esta bien)

Al bajar del auto en el parqueadero de la universidad, un carro militar llama su atención, el preguntar a alguien que pasaba se enteraron de que es el auto de Tsunade, y que ella estaba en la enfermería, así que fueron de inmediato

-¿todo esta bien?-pregunta sakura entrando a la enfermería seguida por sasuke  
-¡claro!- dijo Shizune- Tsunade vino a entregar un donativo  
-ya veo- dijo sakura con tono aliviado, en eso abrieron la puerta de la enfermería  
-¡abuela Tsunade!- grito naruto entrando a la enfermería- ¿estas bien? ¡Estas viva! – y se tiro a los brazos de Tsunade con lagrimas en los ojos  
-¡naruto! – Grito sakura- esa es la forma de entrar a una enfermería-  
-no cambias, ¿verdad naruto?- dijo Tsunade apartando a naruto  
-es que me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería y me asuste mucho- dijo naruto secándose las lagrimas  
-no puede ser… acaso- dijo sakura analizando la situación- ustedes… ¿se conocen?- pregunto sakura con los ojos abiertos  
-si, del ejercito- dijo Tsunade, sakura se fue a un rincón a cuestionarse sobre la razón de su nacimiento y Shizune la consolaba mientras Tsunade le explicaba a naruto el por que de su visita

Luego de un rato Tsunade se marcho, y luego Sasuke y Naruto, pues debían terminar de acondicionar el auditorio. Al día siguiente, sakura ayudo a vestir (inner: disfrazar de Christian Grey) a Sasuke y se marcho a la enfermería, una hora antes de cerrar tocaron la puerta, y sakura fue a abrir y apago la luz

-¿Qué hay?- dijo sasuke entrando con una pequeña torta en sus manos sobre la cual había una pequeña vela que iluminaba tenuemente la habitación  
-felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo Shizune – dijo sakura abrazando a Shizune mientras sasuke ponía la torta sobre la mesa  
-¡gracias! – dijo Shizune con lagrimas en los ojos  
-aun hay algo- dijo sasuke y por la puerta entro Kabuto, el eterno amor de Shizune, con un enorme ramo de flores  
-¿no creerías que dejaría que te fueras sin despedirte vedad?- dijo el abrazándola, Shizune estaba de recoger con una cuchara, la celebración siguió hasta muy tarde y basta con decir que Cupido cumplió su cometido.

El sábado en la mañana sasuke se encontraba leyendo sentado en el suelo recostando la espalda contra un árbol, de pronto un Karin salvaje aparece

-hola sasukito- dijo la fast… digo la peliroja y se sentó en las piernas de el mirándole la cara acomodo sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera del chico y tiro sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de el  
-¿Qué haces?, me irritas- dijo el sin ninguna expresión  
-vamos, deja de hacerte el serio- dijo ella- ambos sabemos que esa gata no es mujer para ti  
-¿gata?- pregunto sasuke- ahora se quien la llamo así- dijo mentalmente- cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré – dijo molesto, y se puso de pie, obligando a la chica a soltarle  
-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con sasuke Uchiha – dijo ella- ¿Qué paso con el sasuke seductor que trae locas a todas la estudiantes del campus?- dijo ella aferrándose al dorso del chico-¿dejaste que ella te cambiara?- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el siempre ha sido una persona inmanejable, con un temperamento voluble, nada influía en el- ni tu, ni nadie puede hacer tal cosa, lárgate- dijo el, y le dirigió una mirada fría que la hizo estremecer y se marcho con una sonrisa en el rostro, por que estaba segura de haber confundido a Sasuke, y por si este reinicio mental no fuese suficiente, atacaría a también a Sakura.

El por su parte se fue al cuarto que comparte con Naruto, empezó a tirar las cosas al suelo desahogo su furia con un grito, ¿acaso Karin tenia razón?, ¿sakura lo estaba cambiando?, y se sumió en sus pensamientos  
-¿Qué paso teme?- dijo el rubio al entrar en la habitación  
-no te importa- dijo sasuke cortante y volvió a sus pensamientos  
-¿acaso peleaste con sakura?- pregunto naruto, sasuke bufo, y naruto que lo conocía mejor que nadie, comprendió que se trataba de ella  
-a mi no me engañas- dijo naruto resignado- así es el amor-  
-no hace falta estar enamorado para salir con alguien- dijo sasuke  
-¿Cuándo aprenderás?, eso que sientes por ella se llama amor – dijo el rubio mientras el pelinegro se tiraba sobre su cama – piénsalo, antes de sakura, solo buscabas a las chicas para llevarlas a la cama, pero con ella ha sido diferente-  
-ya cállate- dijo sasuke ásperamente, se puso de pie y tomo su mp3 y unas copias, salió de su cuarto rumbo a la terraza mientras caminaba meditaba, después de ver a naruto quedo aún más confundido ¿estaba enamorado de sakura, o era solo un capricho?, al llegar a la terraza se sentó en el suelo y activo el mp3 para estudiar, la canción:

Better man

Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain

Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Fell I'm getting old  
Before my time

As my soul heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man

Go easy on my conscience  
'Cause it's not my fault  
I know I've been taught  
To take the blame

Rest assured my angels  
Will catch my tears  
Walk me out of here  
I'm in pain

As my souls heals the shame  
I will grow through this pain  
Lord I'm doing all I can  
To be a better man

Once you've found that lover  
You're homeward bound  
Love is all around  
Love is all around

I know some have fallen  
On stony ground  
But love is all around

Send someone to love me  
I need to rest in arms  
Keep me safe from harm  
In pouring rain

Give me endless summer  
Lord I fear the cold  
Fell I'm getting old  
Before my time

Voz del canal telenovelas: ¿Qué esta pasando por la cabeza de sasuke?, ¿Qué maldad planea la fastidiosa de Karin? ¿lograra separarlos? ¿Volverá bobie Jackson a la normalidad algún día? ¿Grimmijow esta vivo? ¿Por qué en soul eater no usan trajes de astronautas para ir a la luna? Todo esto y mucho más en su fanfic, canciones … de amor… no se lo pierda

* * *

Que tal?, muy malo?, pésimo?, tomates?

gracias a Felicigra, Kagome-mel (espero haber sacado a relucir el lado oscuro de sasuke) y sakkuharuu por seguir mi fic, espero que les guste... nos leemos y déjenme un review...


	7. Chapter 7

****KONICHIVA MINA, aquí les dejo este capi, hace tiempo que quería llegar a esta parte, espero que les guste...

**DECLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Es lune semanas de empezar los parciales el número de usuarios en biblioteca aumento, y las estanterías empezaron a quedar vacías. Cierta peliroja fue la primera en llegar en la mañana.  
- tengo que hacer que peleen antes de los exámenes- pensaba Karin, mientras se sentaba en una silla, cuando vio que cierto pelinegro entraba a la biblioteca  
sasuke se acerco a una mesa, saco su id y se dirigió a los equipos de búsqueda, dejando su maleta sobre una silla, dándole a Karin una brillante idea(inner: música de misión imposible) ella aprovecho que el daba la espalda a a la mesa y saco el teléfono celular del maletín del chico, rápidamente escribió un mensaje y lo envío al celular de sakura que el obviamente tenia grabado en la memoria del equipo, borro cualquier rastro del mensaje, guardo el teléfono y regreso a su lugar antes de que el despegara sus ojos de la pantalla de los computadores (inner: fin música)

Karin sabia que esto funcionaria por que sasuke tendría clase toda durante toda la mañana, y aunque normalmente sasuke almorzaba con sakura, naruto y Hinata, hoy seria la excepción por que el grupo de sakura visitaría la unidad de obstetricia del hospital local, por lo que no se verían si no hasta las 8, cuando ella llegara.

En el parqueadero sakura es interrumpida en medio de una interesante conversación con sus amigas por el sonido de su celular: " ¿un vino antes de los parciales?, nos vemos en le jardín de versailles a las 8

sakura no alcanzo a responder al mensaje por subir rápidamente al transporte, luego se puso a escuchar música y el celular se quedo si pila. En la noche, sasuke guardaba sus cosas en el casillero cuando sonó su celular  
-¿hola?- pregunto sasuke  
-¡hola!- dijo Hinata-¿Dónde estas?-  
-apenas baje de la terraza – dijo sasuke  
-es que… sakura debió llegar hace una hora, le pregunte a sus compañeras pero dijeron que salió a reunirse contigo-  
-¿cómo? … no he podido hablar con ella en todo el día- dijo el  
-ella me llamo a medio día, se quedo sin batería el celular- le explico Hinata  
-¿llamaste a Ino?- pregunto el  
-no esta con ella- dijo Hinata preocupada-¿le pasaría algo?, no es normal que se desaparezca-  
-no puede habérsela tragado la tierra- colgó el teléfono, fue al casillero de ella, volvió a la azotea, paso por la enfermería, desesperado subió a su auto para recorrer la vía del hospital al campus, por que ninguna compañera pudo decirle a donde había ido sakura

Sakura por su parte había llegado al restaurante a las 8 pm, pero sasuke no apareció, a las 10 el lugar debía cerrar, ella tomo un taxi, hasta el campus un poco antes de esa hora, precisamente a las 10 sonaría el celular de sasuke  
-¿hola?- dijo sasuke  
-sakura esta en el campus- era Karin que calculo que sakura ya había salido del restaurante- quiere verte en la terraza- y colgó, el de inmediato regreso al campus y fue directo a la terraza, pero solo estaba Karin  
-¿Dónde esta sakura?- pregunto el  
-¿no lo sabes?, tal vez … te dejo – dijo ella  
- no seas ridícula- dijo el enojado- dime donde esta – pero ella no respondió, si no que se abrazo al chico y lo beso apasionadamente pegándose más al cuerpo de el, hasta que tuvo que separarse por falta de oxigeno  
-sasuke- dijo sakura, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de las escaleras, con los ojos grandes como platos

flash back  
sakura llego al campus en un taxi, pensando en calmar su ira antes de pedirle una explicación a sasuke por horrible plantada, subió a la terraza para tomar aire  
fin flash back

sakura no dijo nada, tiro de collar que colgaba de su cuello entre sus ropas y lo arrogo al piso, dio medio vuelta y bajo de la azotea. No podría ir a boxear, el seguro la buscaría ahí, doble k estaba cerrando temprano, aunque no quería verlas el cuarto que comparte con Ino y Hinata era su única opción, ¿Qué iban a decir? ella sabía lo que ellas pensaban de sasuke desde que se hicieron novios

Flash back  
-¿en serio sakura?¿iris?- pregunto Ino a su amiga, pues la noticia con la que les había despertado sakura era sorprendente, sasuke se le había declarado- no lo se, todo esto me parece extraño en el- dijo pensativa la rubia- eres la primera a la que se declara-  
-más extraño todavía – dijo Hinata- es que sakura lo aceptara-  
-lo se- dijo sakura-a mi también me parece extraño, ninguno es el tipo del otro, pero siento que puedo darle una oportunidad-  
-el 99.9% de la población estudiantil femenina esta tras ese tipo, y el no es ningún santo, esperemos que no este jugando contigo-  
-te deseo lo mejor sakura, es una locura, pero no tiene por que ser un error- dijo Hinata para alentar a su amiga  
- gracias chicas, son las mejores- dijo sakura abrazando a sus amigas.  
fin flas back

-¡sakura!- dijeron Ino y Hinata al verla entrar, sakura dejo su bolso a un lado y se apoyo en la pared para deslizarse  
-contesta si todavía eres de este mundo- dijo Ino – nos tenias con el credo en la boca- pero sakura seguía en un mutismo voluntario absoluto  
-¿te hicieron algo?- pregunto Hinata, sakura se limito a negar con la cabeza- hay que buscar a sasuke- dijo Hinata  
-¡no!- hablo sakura por primera vez, las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, Hinata e Ino observan sin saber el por que del estado de su amiga  
-¿es por el?- pregunto Ino, sakura asintió con la cabeza y limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano  
-pero el dijo que no habían hablado en todo el día- dijo Hinata confundida  
- en este instante le voy a partir todo lo que se llama cara- dijo Ino furiosa  
-¡Ino!- dijo Hinata- ahora es más importante sakura, después lo molemos a golpes  
-entonces por algo para que te tranquilices- y salió del cuarto  
-sakura- dijo Hinata- no se que paso, pero eres nuestra amiga y estamos para ayudarte-  
-no puedes dejar que nada te derrumbe, menos con los exámenes encima- dijo Ino entrando en la habitación con una tasa de te, sakura lo recibió y ser sentó en su cama a beberlo en silencio  
- si no quieres hablar en este momento te entendemos- dijo Hinata- por ahora descansa

Ese te fue como un antiestaminico, 20 minutos después sakura estaba profundamente dormida, despertó temprano y se sentó en su cama a admirar el amanecer desde su ventana, sus amigas tenían razón, tenia que ser fuerte y dedicarse a sus parciales, no había tiempo para lamentarse

-ya despertaste- dijo Ino- ¿estas bien?-  
-si-respondió sakura, de pronto el reloj de sakura sonó- tengo que ir a estudiar para los exámenes ¿almorzamos juntas afuera?-pregunto a su amiga  
-¡claro!- dijo Ino contenta, sakura se alisto y salió del cuarto, Ino y Hinata hicieron lo propio

Sakura llego a su casillero y empezó a revisar sus cuadernos para hacer un cronograma y pégalo en pos it, estaba tan concentrada que no noto cuando cierto chico se acerco a ella

-¿quieres explicarme que paso anoche?- dijo e, después de cerrar de un portazo en casillero de sakura, pero esas palabras la enfurecieron  
-que eres un idiota, eso paso- respondió ella y se dispuso a abrir el casillero, más el se lo impidió  
- te desapareces, me tienden una trampa, y yo soy el idiota- dijo el reclamando  
-¿desaparecer?, me dejaste plantada en un restaurante, ¿o se te olvido?- dijo ella amargamente  
-¿Cuál restaurante?- pregunto el, ella le mostro el mensaje de texto  
-a esa hora buscaba libros- dijo sasuke- yo no te envíe ese mensaje  
-así como tampoco te besabas con Karin- soltó ella en tono hiriente, ambos guardaron silencio, y fue ella quien tomo aire primero- mira sasuke, no se que paso antes de que llegara, pero no puedes negar lo que vi, ya te había dicho que no soy una de tantas, es mejor que dejemos las cosas así, ahora vete, debo hacer inventario de material- el vio tanta seguridad en sus palabras que no tuvo otra opción que irse

Hinata e Ino aún no tenían idea de que tan mal se había portado sasuke, y mientras Ino y Sakura salieron a almorzar fuera Hinata se reunió con Naruto y Sasuke como de costumbre

-¿Dónde esta sakura?-pregunto naruto inocentemente-¿no va a comer con nosotros?-  
-pregúntale a tu amigo- dijo Hinata sin dejar de comer, Naruto, con toda la parsimonia del mundo, acomodo sus cubiertos, cruzo sus manos sobre la mesa y se quedo mirando al pelinegro, sasuke no respondió al principio pero por la insistencia del rubio hablo resignado  
- sakura cree que la deje plantada en un restaurante y Karin se me abalanzo y me beso cuando ella llegaba- Naruto y Hinata que escuchaban atentamente quedaron con los ojos abiertos, así que sasuke tuvo que contarles por que estaba con Karin en la azotea

-no importa lo que paso antes, si no lo que sakura vio- dijo naruto  
-pero no fue mi culpa- se defendió sasuke  
-si a sakura le molesta que Karin te besara es por que te quiere- dijo Hinata- pero no es fácil querer a alguien que como tu tiene un club de fans-  
-dale tiempo, si te quiere podrán arreglar las cosas-dijo naruto  
-y si de verdad la quieres- intervino Hinata- continua demostrando cuanto te importa

sasuke suspiro, Naruto y Hinata tenían razón, sakura realmente tenia razones para estar furiosa, la tarde transcurrió tranquila, y a las 6 se fue a doble k, donde Ino y Shikamaru le dijeron más o menos lo mismo, y mientras ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, sonaba de fondo eres de café Tacuba

Eres,  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.  
Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres.  
Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.

aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso eres...

¿Perdonara sakura a sasuke?, ¿confesara Karin su horrendo crimen?, ¿entrara sasuke en un coma etílico? ¿a cuantos zombies le ha disparado Alice Abernathy?, ¿Quién mato a la mamá de bambi? ¿Cuál es el número del registro civil de la mamá del chavo del ocho? Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos, no se los pierdan

* * *

que tal? muy malo?

gracias a Felicigra, Kagome mel y Sakkuharuu por seguir mi fic, espero cumplir sus expectativas con el plan de karin y el nivel de malosidad de sasuke "kun"

nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

KONICHIVA MINA, aquí les dejo este capi, felices fiestas!

**DECLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

**Capitulo 8**

1 mes después, sábado en la noche en doble k

-¡salud!- dijo sakura- por otro semestre invicto- y se tomo de un trago todo el tequila que su amiga Ino le había servido, hacia casi 1 hora que estaba en la barra que esa noche atendía su amiga  
-me dirás por que viniste- dijo Ino seria  
- vine a celebrar- respondió sakura- hoy regresan los dueños a doble k, además no me perdería el show de Temari – dijo señalando a la rubia que ese momento terminaba su espectáculo  
-¿y Hinata?- pregunto Ino  
-dijo que viene más tarde- respondió sakura, entonces Shikamaru llamo la atención  
-¡démosle un fuerte aplauso!- dijo el chico por el micrófono y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar ahora ¿algún valiente para el karaoke?-  
-yo- dijo kankuro, y se levanto de su lugar, tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar "como te deseo" de mana, y todos empezaron a seguir la canción, sakura se distrajo con la música, así que se sorprendió al escuchar a su lado en la barra una voz que no habría querido oír, la de sasuke  
-Hola- saludo el pelinegro  
-Hola- dijo ella con ojos de plato  
-¿Qué te sirvo?- pregunto Ino oportunamente  
-tequila para mi, cerveza para Hinata y Naruto- al escuchar esos nombres sakura se giro para encontrar a su amiga con cara de "discúlpame no puede evitarlo", y ella le respondió con una de "¿cómo pudiste?", mientras tanto Ino le entrego las cervezas a sasuke que se dirigió donde estaban Naruo y Hinata, para luego volver por su tequila  
Hasta ese momento sakura no se había encontrado con Sasuke gracias en parte a los exámenes, no estaba segura de su reacción y la situación no podría ser peor, con ella borracha, de suerte que las chicas estaban en el bar, al fin de cuentas no muchas personas sabía lo de ella y sasuke

Flash back

27 días antes  
Una vez sola sakura se tomo un minuto para respirar, y volvió a abrir el casillero, al revisarlo encontró algo que no había visto antes, un sobre con membrete del hospital materno infantil, el cual había sido introducido por una rejilla, la carta decía lo siguiente

Srta. Sakura Haruno

Nos complace informarle que gracias a sus excelentes resultandos académicos esta invitada a participar del proceso de selección que realiza nuestra institución para la vinculación de practicantes  
Para iniciar este proceso le solicitamos remitir a nuestra institución los documentos de la lista adjunta

Asombrada sakura se dirige a la biblioteca donde sabía que Ino y Hinata se encontraban, y las hallo entre enunciados, números y calculadoras

-Miren lo que enviaron – dijo sakura mostrándoles la carta  
-¿piensas participar?- pregunto Hinata  
-claro, una oportunidad así no se presenta todos lo días, estoy segura de obtener un puesto en algún hospital de la capital, además me gustaría alejarme de la ciudad por algún tiempo

En ese momento Kakashi sensei entro a la biblioteca y se acerco al encargado de la biblioteca que de inmediato cerro la puerta  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Guy sensei que se encontraba reunido con Temari, Lee y Tenten  
- el consejo estudiantil bloqueo el campus, están fuera de control, hay que evacuar por las salidas de emergencia antes de que llegue el esmad (escuadrón móvil anti disturbios)- dijo Kakashi  
-espere, aún hay estudiantes en el pasillo- dijo Temari, al ver que se acercaban unas personas por el corredor, el encargado abrió la puerta y entraron kankuro, Chouji, matsuri, kiba y Shino seguidos por Kurenai sensei

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas y se unieron al grupo que salía del campus, al llegar a la calle pudieron ver a Tsunade organizando el grupo que recuperaría el campus mientras las otras chicas buscaban a sus novios

Luego de 1 hora de explosiones y gas lacrimógeno, neutralizaron a los revoltosos y del campus salió Tsunade con Konan, Nagato y Yahiko, los lideres, arrestados por daño en bien público y violación del derecho a la educación y el trabajo de la comunidad universitaria, ellos y sus seguidores gritaban cosas como "liberen al jiiuby", y "nadie vencerá a los zetsu blancos", mientras los subían a la patrulla kisame subió al techo de esta y empezó a gritar "prohíban el sushi en la cafetería", pero Tsunade disparo un dardo – perdón, se me resbalo el dedo –dijo ella-, ¿alguien más quiere ser héroe?- pregunto (inner: grito) en tono amenazante, recargando su arma, lo que inmovilizo a los demás seguidores, mientras unos hombres bajaban del techo de la patrulla a un kisame dormido y lo ponían junto con los otros.

Durante los días siguientes no se hablo de otra cosa, por lo cual lo sucedido entre sakura y sasuke paso inadvertido

Fin Flash back

-¿por qué no arreglan las cosas? – pregunto Ino aprovechando ese instante de soledad para hablar con la pelirosa mientras llenaba su copa-después de todo hacen bonita pareja  
-no vale la pena, al principio creí que funcionaría pero resulto ser tan idiota como pensé que sería – dijo sakura- además ya sabes los planes que tengo  
-¿qué planes?-pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo el trago que Ino le servía  
-no te importa- dijo sakura secamente  
-deja de ser tan cerrada, admite que te enamoraste de mi – dijo el cansadamente (inner: i am sexy and i know it)  
-lastima que te encargaste de eliminar lo que sentía por ti, ahora entiendo por que estas solo, empezare a creer en las primeras impresiones – sasuke bufo ante el comentario de la chica, pero la discusión se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Naruto y Hinata  
-¡hola a todos!- saludo Naruto estrepitosamente  
-sakura están haciendo un circulo en el karaoke ¿vamos? – sakura bebió de un trago todo el licor que le quedaba en la copa y se fue con Hinata  
-oye teme- dijo Naruto- deberías reconciliarte con sakura, ella neutraliza tu mal carácter  
-¿Por qué tan triste?- dijo lee- ¡dejen que la llama de la juventud ilumine su existencia!- a Naruto y Sasuke les cayo una gota al estilo anime  
-la llama tiene nombre y apellido, es sakura haruno- dijo Naruto  
-¡oh si!, sakura, linda pareja la de ustedes, ¿se pelearon? – pregunto lee, sasuke no dijo nada  
-es tan obvio- dijo naruto y se fue a buscar a Hinata  
-si, por que se ve que se quieren – dijo lee sentándose al lado de sasuke- no te preocupes, el amor vence cualquier obstáculo, seguro superaran lo que sea-  
– pero uno de los dos debe dar el primer paso- dijo Neji que apareció de improviso  
-hmp, al fin de cuentas hay muchas mujeres en este mundo tal vez sea feliz con cualquiera- dijo sasuke, las ovaciones para kankuro llamaron su atención y se giro para encontrarse con los ojos de sakura, y en ellos una mirada tan fría como jamás había visto, no solo ella, si no Hinata y Naruto a su lado, Ino en la barra, incluso tenten y los chicos que atendía en la mesa cercana se mostraron sorprendidos

Hinata junto sus manos sobre su pecho, en señal de nerviosismo, la decepción de Naruto se notaba en su rostro, y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, temari se unió a ellos y poso su mano sobre el hombro de sakura, que aún no reaccionaba, sasuke por su parte seguía inexpresivo como de costumbre

Las ovaciones a kankuro habían terminado y Shikamaru ofrecía el micrófono de nuevo, sakura levanto su mano y camino decididamente hacía Shikamaru, Ino le hacia señas a este para que no le pasara el micrófono a sakura, pero el no entendió y sakura obtuvo el aparato y le indico a este el nombre de la canción, las luces se apagaron y el sonido no comenzó  
-eres un idiota- dijo Naruto- mira lo que hiciste  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ino a sasuke al ver su cara inexpresiva  
-¿Qué planes tiene sakura?- Ino rodo los ojos ante la pregunta y respondió  
-hará su practica en la capital- ante esto el chico frunció el entrecejo confundido, pero sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar la canción que empezaba a sonar "rolling in the deep" de Adele, un halo de luz bajo sobre sakura, visión reforzada por el hecho de que ella vestía de blanco desde los pies hasta la cabeza dejando a todos pasmados

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
It's bringing me out the dark  
Finally I can see your crystal clear  
Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reaching a fever pitch,  
And it's bring me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Baby I have no story to be told  
But I've heard one of you  
And I'm gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Making a home down there  
It Reminds you of the home we shared

The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Throw your soul through every open door  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

We could have had it all  
We could have had it all  
It all, it all it all,  
We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

We could have had it all  
Rolling in the deep  
You had my heart and soul  
And you played it  
To the beat

Los aplausos sonaron por tercera vez en la noche, para ser la primera vez frente a un público sakura no lo había hecho mal, de hecho tiene bonita voz, sakura le entrego el micrófono a Shikamaru y salió del circulo que la rodeaba, Ino salió disparada de la barra hacia ella dejando a Tenten en su lugar, al llegar frente a ella Sakura la abrazo y se despidió, señal de que se marchaba, las palabras que cruzaron no llegaron a oídos de sasuke por el alto volumen de la música pero cuando vio que sakura se dirigía a la salida la siguió alcanzándola tras cruzar la puerta, afuera como no, estaba lloviendo

-¡sakura!-llamo sasuke, pero ella no se detuvo, entonces el apresuro el paso y la tomo del brazo girándola, por segunda vez estaba llorando y luchaba por soltarse, pero el no se lo permitía, la tomo por ambos brazos para llamar su atención  
-suéltame, no quiero estar con alguien que le da igual quien esta- dijo ella  
-yo no bese a Karin- dijo sasuke ella nos tendió una trampa, me hizo creer que me estabas esperando en la terraza cuando salías del restaurante, y se lanzo, debes creerme- sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, entonces el bajo la guardia y ella aprovecho para liberarse y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia hacia la vía…

Sakura pov  
Estaba tan ofuscada que lo único que quería era salir de allí, apenas pude me libere de sasuke, la lluvia me mojaba pero no importaba, las luces de un carro me sorprendieron y alcance a escuchar mi nombre en su voz que sonó como un grito desesperado, quise que se detuviera, pero mi voz fue ahogada por la lluvia, el sonido de los frenos y el pito del carro, momentos antes de que me cubriera con su cuerpo, recibiendo de lleno el golpe que nos hizo volar varios metros

Sasuke pov  
gracias a mi sentido de conductor percibí por instinto el carro que tomo la curva a una velocidad descontrolada, estaba muy cerca para frenar y muy lejos para ganarle el paso a sakura, grite su nombre desesperado pero no tenía opción, debía quitarla del camino de alguna forma, parecía decir algo pero no la escuchaba por la lluvia, los frenos del carro y el pito, y yo ya corría hacia ella, la abrace y recibí el golpe que nos hizo volar varios metros

¿Qué tan grave fue el accidente?, ¿lograra sasuke recobrar el amor de sakura?, ¿conseguirá sakura la vacante en la capital? ¿recuperara ichigo a su zampakutouh?, ¿Quién es más escandaloso natsu o black star?( Felicigra: ¿quiere la autora matarlos de un infarto?) todo estoy y mucho más en el próximo capitulo

* * *

bwajajaj soy mala, lo se, lo se, (yo sobre una pila de ramas secas bañadas en gasolina) ahora se lo que sintió Masashi cuando escribió el capitulo 615 del manga, felicigra, si me matas ¿Quién terminara el fic? – felicigra baja su arco Quincy con la fecha de punta encendida y se pasa la mano por el cabello mientras toma aire profundamente por la nariz…

Gracias a todos los que lean este fic, espero que les guste el capi… a felicigra san, kagome mel y sakku haruu, espero que me dejen reviews, nos leemos…


	9. Chapter 9

****KONICHIVA MINNA, este es el fin del fic, y el epilogo, espero que lo disfruten...

**DECLAIMER: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto sama, pero eso no impide que nos divirtamos con los personajes que tanto queremos, ¿VERDAD?, ¡es su culpa por crearlos!

**Capítulo 9**

-¡sakura gracias al cielo!- dijo Hinata al ver que su amiga abría los ojos  
-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto la prelirosa del golpe, por instinto trato de llevarse una mano a la cabeza pero Hinata se lo impidió  
-En una ambulancia- dijo Hinata –un auto los arrollo- y los recuerdos del accidente regresaron a su mente, ella no era la única herida  
-¡sasuke!- dijo sakura tratando de incorporarse  
-tranquila, esta en otra ambulancia con naruto- dijo Hinata  
-debe tener un brazo y tres costillas rotas-dijo sakura recostándose-¿como esta?  
-creo que se golpeo la cabeza- dijo respondió Hinata un poco inquieta por preocupar a su amiga, quien ya sea por el alcohol o por el golpe volvió a perder el conocimiento

Al llegar al hospital un médico de ojos azules apoyado en un bastón (inner: o por Dios House, ¡huyan!) los recibió

-no hay daño interno- dijo el médico al revisar las radiografías de sakura- por suerte para ti tu novio recibió la peor parte, el amortiguo el golpe, curen las heridas, denle electrólitos y algo para el dolor de cabeza- ordeno el médico y salió de la habitación  
Mientras curaban las heridas de sakura Hinata fue a buscar algo para comer, cuando llego sakura tenía inyectados los electrólitos y después de comer tomo un analgésico, salió junto con Hinata de la sala cuando vio a naruto en la puerta de una habitación, sakura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta a observar

-El médico ordeno que lo sedaran-comenzó naruto al ver que sakura no preguntaba, cosa que ella agradeció- no paraba de quejarse  
-¿me acompañas a buscar un teléfono; debo hablar a mi padre y a Ino- naruto puso una mano en el hombro de su novia y se retiraron, sakura entro en la habitación y reviso la historia clínica, un golpe en la cabeza, laceraciones en el brazo izquierdo y la espalda causadas al deslizarse sobre el asfalto tras el aterrizaje, contusiones en el brazo derecho causadas por impacto del auto

Las notas del médico decían que las radiografías no mostraban fracturas ni en la cabeza ni en el cuerpo, se indican curaciones, analgésicos y electrólitos, y ya que no dejaba de quejarse el médico ordena sedarlo para curar las heridas, sakura recordó el día que cayo del tercer piso en el campus, sasuke tampoco se dejaba curar y le cayo una gotita al estilo anime

Sakura puso la historia en su lugar y se dispuso a retirarse  
-no te vayas- dijo sasuke aún sedado  
-duermete- respondió sakura  
-lo que dije en el bar…-empezó el chico, pero ella lo interrumpió  
-no tienes que tratar de ser alguien que no eres para estar con una persona, sigamos nuestros caminos sin hacernos daño  
-sakura, puedo ser feliz con otra persona, pero yo no estaría completo, por que desde que estas a mi lado soy otro, llenaste un vació que no sabía que tenía- sakura lo miro en silencio-aunque los chicos tenían razón, no estoy a tu altura  
-no digas eso- interrumpió sakura- eres un buen chico, pero debes entender que la felicidad no esta en los demás si no en ti-  
-entonces-dijo el pelinegro- déjame compartir esa felicidad contigo- sakura sorprendida se dejo atrapar por los ojos negros de sasuke, y el aprovecho el descuido, la trajo hacia el y la beso envolviéndola en un abrazo, a pesar de las heridas, el cuerpo de ambos reacciono al contacto, ella puso sus manos sobre el rostro del pelinegro, hasta que la falta de aire los obligo a separarse  
-no se quien es más idiota- dijo la chica- tu por pedirme que volvamos o yo por aceptar-luego se recostó cuidadosamente sobre el pecho de sasuke  
-idiota es el que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, yo soy afortunado- dijo sasuke volviendo a besarla  
-chicos, búsquense otro cuarto- dijo naruto entrando junto con Hinata, sakura se puso roja por el comentario del rubio  
-el doctor les dio el alta, así que podemos irnos- dijo Hinata

Regresaron al campus para descansar y salir rumbo a sus casas al día siguiente, no sin antes explicarles a todos los detalles del accidente durante el asado en la azotea que organizaron los dueños de doble k antes de irse

-¡eres todo un héroe, mi joven pupilo- dijo lee  
-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Chouji, sirviéndoles un enorme trozo de carne- para llegar al corazón de una mujer no hay nada mejor que salvarle la vida ¿cierto sasuke?- sasuke solo bufo ante los comentarios de los muchachos  
-si, entre más peligroso sea el accidente más fácil será la conquista- dijo kiba recargando su brazo en los hombros de lee, ambos rieron ante el comentario del veterinario  
-por cierto- dijo sasuke- aún te debo una paliza-  
-¿Qué no estas lastimado?- dijo lee curioso  
-¿crees que un par de moretones me sacaran de combate?- pregunto el pelinegro en tono retador

Dicho esto todos se marcharon al gimnasio de la universidad, donde entrenaban normalmente

-¡pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea!- gritaban todos mientras sakura los guantes a sasuke y Tenten a lee, al fondo se escuchaba we will rock you, entonces kiba saco un micrófono quien sabe de a donde y empezó a hablar  
-señoras y señores, bienvenidos al último encuentro de boxeo del semestre… en esta esquina, con los moretones del accidente de anoche, sasuke Uchiha- y la multitud rugió, sasuke se levanto de su asiento y camino al centro de rin alzando las manos- en esta otra, con unas cejas y un corte de pelo idénticos a las de su ídolo guy sensei, rock lee- y la multitud volvió a estallar animada por lee que caminaba alrededor del rin incitando a la algarabía  
Shino se paro en el centro del rin y llamo a los dos- ya saben las reglas, den un buen espectáculo- dijo el chico de las gafas dando inicio al combate  
-lee es muy rápido, pero sasuke tiene buenos reflejos, será un encuentro parejo- dijo Shikamaru, y tenía razón, los dos primeros round estuvieron empatados, para el tercero lee atrapo a sasuke con la guardia baja y lo ataco, pero sasuke respondió antes de que lee adoptara una postura, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ese golpe logro derribarlo justo antes de que sonara la campana, decidiendo el combate a su favor

Cuando kiba levanto la mano del pelinegro todos subieron al rin para felicitar a los boxeadores, sakura se lanzo a los brazos de sasuke como una fan más con la diferencia de que sasuke la recibió y la beso, causando una reacción de emoción en la multitud, nadie advirtió que desde la puerta una peliroja maleta en mano observaba el espectáculo, yéndose furiosa

Luego de sasuke y lee se dieran la mano, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para encontrarse en el parqueadero al atardecer

-¿Qué harán estas vacaciones?- pregunto Ino a su amiga pelinegra  
-mis padres fueron invitados a la fiesta de aniversario del club, piensan aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarme algunas amistades, no me extrañaría que "casualmente" nos encontremos con los Namikaze-Uzumaki, cuyo hijo "coincidencialmente" es mi compañero en la universidad-respondió Hinata  
-eso me huele a un plan para casarlos- dijo sin ocultar su cara de diversión  
-lo bueno es que no pueden decir nada cuando les presente a "mi buen amigo el heredero de las industrias Uzumaki"- ambas rieron  
- ¿y tu sakura?- pregunto Ino tras recuperarse de su ataque de risa  
-no es por presumir, pero mis padres me regalaron un viaje de dos semanas a curazao- respondió sakura  
-¡oh por Dios!- dijo Ino  
- pero después hare un viaje para conocer prácticas tradicionales para un parto natural, hay cosas que no se aprenden en los libros saben, ¿y tu Ino?- pregunto sakura  
-me voy de mochilera con sai- dijo ella  
-¿QUÉ?-preguntaron las otras asustadas  
-ay vamos, no saldré estado- dijo Ino  
-a ya- respondieron las otras  
-¿y doble k? – Pregunto sakura  
-pueden arreglárselas sin mi un mes- respondió Ino, mientras en el cuarto de los chichos se vivía una escena similar  
-¿Iras a la fiesta de aniversario del club?- pregunto naruto a su amigo  
-Tengo que, hubieras visto la cara de mi padre cuando le dije que ayudaría en la empresa estas vacaciones - respondió sasuke  
-¿acaso se sorprendió?- pregunto naruto sarcástico  
-fue como si frenara en seco, creo que tenía planeado desheredarme o algo parecido antes de escucharme- dijo sasuke sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar el recuerdo  
-yo si conozco la cara de te desheredare, imagina lo que dirían las chicas si nos quedamos pobres-dijo naruto  
- no dirán nada, por que no tenemos nada, todo es de nuestros padres, ¿por cierto que harás con ellos?- pregunto sasuke  
-mis padres quedaran encantados con Hinata, pero creo que yo tendré que esforzarme, y eso incluye meterme de lleno en la empresa, empezando por ser su guía en una visita a la planta- dijo naruto  
Un par de horas después todos se habían marchado, excepto sakura que buscaba a sasuke por todo el campus, por que el había prometido llevarla al aeropuerto

-aquí estabas- dijo sakura al encontrar a sasuke en la azotea  
-si, estaba recordando- dijo el  
-¿recordando a que hora tengo que ir al aeropuerto?- dijo ella en tono burlón  
-recordando que esto te pertenece- dijo el sacando el collar con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha, se puso tras ella y se lo abrocho, discretamente sasuke activo el sonido que había llevado al asado y empezó a sonar

Como comenzamos?  
yo no lo se,  
la historia que no tiene fin  
y como llegaste a ser la mujer  
que toda la vida pedi?  
contigo hace falta pasion  
y un toque de poesia  
y sabiduria pues yo  
trabajo con fantasias  
recuerdas el dia que te cante  
fue un subito escalofrio  
por si no lo sabes te lo dire  
yo nunca deuje de sentirlo  
contigo hace falta pasion  
no debe faltar jamas  
tambien maestria pues yo  
trabajo con el corazon  
cantar al amor ya no bastara  
es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte que nunca habra  
cosa mas bella que tu  
cosa mas linda que tu  
unica como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir!  
como comenzamos yo no lo se  
la historia que toca su fin  
que ese misterio que nunca se fue  
lo llevo aqui dentro de mi  
seran los recuerdos que no  
no dejan pasar la edad  
seran las palabras pues yo  
sabras mi trabajo es la voz  
cantra con amor ya no bastara es poco para mi  
si quiero decirte q nunca habra  
cosa mas bella que tu  
cosa mas linda que tu  
unica como eres  
inmensa cuando quieres  
gracias por existir!

-te amo- dijo el  
-te amo- dijo ella, y se fundieron en un beso que duro hasta que recordaron que sakura pediría el avión

* * *

EPILOGO

Sai hizo una especialización en fotografía, sus trabajos eran tan buenos que llegaron a ser usados para ilustrar artículos dedicados al festival de primavera de la ciudad, con Ino como protagonista, ella por su parte alterno el trabajo en doble k con esta carrera de modelaje

Gaara fue el único de los tres hermanos que regreso a su ciudad, donde se encargo del negocio familiar y se caso con matsuri, Temari, quien termino un año antes, trabajo como docentes de natación de niños en un gimnasio, dos años después se caso con Shikamaru y regreso a la ciudad, kankuro se unió al grupo que organiza el festival internacional de teatro y viaja buscando delegaciones

Lee se unió al circo del sol, y viaja por todo el mundo, kiba viaja a estados unidos y se convirtió en discípulo de cesar millan, sino se especializo en entomología y se mudo a las vegas para a ayudar a gribson a resolver casos complejos

Hinata se encarga de la empresa familiar, (industrias alimenticias hyuuga) ya que neji se fugo con tenten, un año después de graduarse se caso con naruto que manejaba bebidas uzumaki, formando así un emporio empresarial, lo cual al parecer, era el objetivo de sus padres al inscribirlos en la misma universidad.

Sakura hizo sus prácticas en el mejor hospital materno infantil del país, con tan buenos resultados que gano una beca para hacer una especialización en obstetricia, el director del hospital de la ciudad no cabía de la dicha cuando sakura acepto regresar a la ciudad, en sus pocos años de experiencia ha atendido más casos complejos de los que habría esperado

Sasuke alcanzo el nirvana tras luchar con sus demonios internos, decidió asumir su responsabilidad y manejar la empresa junto a su hermano Itachi, incluso fue donde los padres de sakura y les pidió su mano en matrimonio, pero ellos dijeron que ella era la que se iba a casar, y no ellos, y que además ella estaba muy grande y tomaba sus propias decisiones.

En cuanto a Karin, digamos que se la llevaron uno extraterrestres.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO Y LEAN ESTE FIC, DE CORAZÓN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, FELICIGRA ESPERO ALCANZAR TU PERDÓN, KAGOME-MEL CHAN ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARTE... Y A TODOS LOS INGRATOS QUE NO ME DEJARON REVIEWS :p , NOS VEMOS EN OTRO FIC


End file.
